Leaping Mountains
by State Hopper
Summary: Set over twenty years, we follow our character's ups and downs, within marriage, friendships, affairs and the black and white social groupings of the animated world. It's only fun and games when you want to be.
1. Creepy Animation

* * *

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS**

_written by Statehopper  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)_

* * *

_The whites of his eyes almost seemed to glow, florescent like a light bulb. _

_**I was the moth. **_

_He wasn't human, he didn't move like a human; I caught at the air and looked straight through his head. An unsettling substance expanded, throbbed and rushed down into my feet. Warm like blood, but lacking in what made me real, what made me physically possible._

_I was lost inside, unequivocally gone._

_

* * *

_

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER:

* * *

**  
It was dark, that kind of pitch-black only found in a child's wardrobe. Down in the garden, the redefined and redesigned Saiya-jin space pod glowed at me,_ on me,_ the deceiver, the liar, the ghost who took things deeper. I heard him yell, and then the thud that eeked into nothingness. I waited with my fingers on the handle, I'd been shouted at before. After a few seconds I decided, and I made my way on toward the grating. Heat raced over me, red light and the interruption of failing electrical circuits.

"I heard you yell."

Catching my words, Vegeta forced himself up onto one knee."Argh-I was fine you idiot! Why'd you open that blasted door!"

"I figured it best to be sure."

"Well I wouldn't need your sort of help! Now leave me alone!" He struggled "Stupid interferrence. Why are you out here at all?"

* * *

**NAMEK: BATTLE FREEZER.**

* * *

_Standing within the small white room known as the 'armoury', I listened to Gohan's footsteps fade further along the corridor. He had left to watch the Dragon balls as previously instructed. Krillian on the other hand, had departed some five minutes earlier to retrieve the password. I could feel Vegeta's pupils bite at me the moment they both left._

_"I'm ganna go keep him company" I spoke into negative space, yet it did seem silly to give an animation the benefit of an explanation. Running my eyes across the floor I attempted to bypass his character with as little effort as possible. Quickly entering the corridor, I proceeded for only a few steps before I was viciously snatched by the forearm. Ripping myself free I shrunk against the wall, the muscle and bone throbbed from the shock of him. I hadn't until that point consider the fact that Vegeta, or anyone else for that matter, could hurt me. Now that I knew they could, I was even less at ease._

_"Your lying woman. You've got power." he snarled "That was enough force to rip your damn arm off!" Retreating further along the wall, I stammered out a pathetic response._

_"I-I don't."_

_"I want to know who you really are? How you found us, and what you're doing here!" On listening to him speak I realised something - if it breathed, argued and felt pain it was real wasn't it? I was real. Pausing in deliberation I did something rather foolish. I don't know why I lied. Presently standing out here in the gravity chamber I wished I hadn't. I guess back home I was never very interesting, I lived on an ordinary little street in an ordinary little house, with an ordinary job and ordinary friends.  
_

_"Fine." I straightend my back "I'll tell you. My father was a Saiya-jin..."_

_"Hmph. You're lying."_

_"My planet, Planet Hollywood, Frezia blew it up" Vegeta's manner changed slightly, yet he still held that same disbelieving stare "I'm the only one left. I'm not going to try and prove it to you, I can't. But I know that you were a Prince, and that my father worked for yours.. though that's pretty inconsequential now."_

_He said nothing as he left only to mutter to himself some way down the passage. "A poor bluff."_

**SIXTEEN HOURS FOLLOWING:**

_You could feel his size, his mass, the rumble in his chest - it near slapped you in the face. Catching the rise of Vegeta's shoulders, I got the distinct impression that he was always if not a little aware to just how short he was. Placing a hand to my chest I released a breath in good humour.  
_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"-who are you?" Piccolo demanded, with almost as much attitude as Vegeta._

_"Me... I'm Ardin."_

_"Gohan informed me that you were Saiya-jin, is this true?"_

_"Well I-"_

_"Don't you dare." Vegeta interrupted "She's a coward and nothing more!"  
_

_"I never said I could fight. What could I of-"_

_"-quite! I've never heard of any Planet Hollywood, and I'd know."_

_"I've done nothing wrong here."_

_He grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt. "If you were Saiya-jin you would know how to fight! Are you playing me for a fool!"_

_"Playing? What are you talking about-lemmego...!" By this time a small group had gathered, murmuring and discussing matters in a foreign tongue. Turning my attention back toward Vegeta, his mouth cocked at the right hand corner_

_"Hey! Let her go you jerk!" Bulma ordered through the crowd. It took barely a second, but before I could blink Vegeta had plowed his way threw six large maple trees. Gaping from the initial shock, I stared down at my arm; burning with fever and fright. In the distance I could only watch as Vegeta exploded with rage, wood, earth and rock catapulting through the air._

_I screamed for help just before a crack cried out between my shoulder blades. Heat and sickness storming across my head. Smashing into the ground, a rocket proceeded to go off in my back. Crying out, I gathered at the earth; scraped at the ground in a simple attempt to ignore the pain. Clambering to one knee, I winced with embarrassment and ache, just as Vegeta's legs phased into my lower view._

_"Get up!"_

_"I can't fight you idiot!"_

_"Lies! How did you acquire your strength?!" Struggling back to full height, I stared him straight in the eye - through the pain and loss of breath, I grit my teeth for every word._

_"I owe you... no explanation..." I heaved "... I don't owe anyone... anything."_

* * *

Emotions are fickle things, twisting and turning away like snakes in our hearts - you never really know which way they will turn. I had been sitting there for roughly ten minutes, tracing my eyes up toward his shoulders, neck and lips, before looking away. He had talked, I didn't hear Vegeta talk very often. He shouted and slighted, but he never talked. That was the first time in which I truly wanted to be there, to see if he really was so cold. His hands were free from gloves and hanging down from his thighs, dead still... asleep. I didn't ask and I didn't wake him, I just clasped my hand over his knee, squeezed it like you might do a melon - unmovable, infallible.

* * *

**EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO**;

* * *

_The ship was gigantic, the ground shaking violently as it passed over us by a mere thirty meters. Crouching with Bulma, her body shrunk against my shoulder as the dust clouds mounted. The sound was deafening, the rumbling whir of the engine all you could hear. _

_"Now there's no room for mistakes, we must all keep our power levels suppressed or else Frezia will pick us up on his scouters._

_"Can we not go and get a better view?"_

_"No!" he grabbed my forearm "You stay put you brat, you don't go until I tell you to go, understood!"_

_Oddly enough the desert was extremely claustrophobic. The air was heavy, hot, and invading on the lungs. The rocky outcrops seemed to go on forever, it was beautifully barren, but how I longed for home. I missed the tangibility of it all, I wanted a bullet in my chest, I wanted to wake up - everyday_

_"When you defeated Frezia..." Gohan spoke "and that big guy, you were a super Saiya-jin weren't you?"_

_"Yes, yes I was."_

_"Liar! That's impossible-"_

_"-he killed Frezia, Vegeta, he's dead. Why are you interrogating?_

_"How dare you interrupt me!"_

_"Interrupt you! You're always interrupting. We're all quiet happy to talk at a decent level." _

_"Guys, please, I don't think it's worth fighting over." Yamcha mellowed._

_"Christ! He always gets away with it! Always! You're all scared of him! It's so stupid. He won't do anything, you know he won't... he's too worried about bloody Goku."_

_"For once you're right" Vegeta directed at Yamcha "she's not worth it... bah, hopeless woman." __Grabbing the first thing I saw, Vegeta flinched to the sensation of a soda can bashing him in the back of his big stupid head. Swinging back at me, I felt regret almost instantly, and yet I remained __sick of it, sick of him, her, them, everything._

_"You may've been training brat, but you'll never match me."_

_"Psyco."_

_"Hah! I'll take it easy on you. Though I guarantee it won't be easy enough." Spinning an inch above the earth he connected a boot directly against the rise of my hip. Screaming I skidded across the rubble, deep into the cloud. It took me a good thirty seconds to scramble back to my feet. I was embarassed and sore, he wasn't even trying. All in all, I might have been strong but I didn't have the skill or speed needed to put any of that strength to good use.  
_

_Sitting on the ground at Trunks's feet.__ I openly studied his profile. I didn't care if he saw me, or anyone else, and in some strange way I guess I wanted them to. I wanted to upset something, to engage in a little complexity... to be, in some respects, human again. So many things still confused me, how to behave, how to respond - how I would be interpreted. Pulling at my boot lace I balled my fist atop of it. "I hate this place." Trunks glanced at me "I hate how I feel, or how I don't feel... nothings soild in my head, not even words." He went to speak, but stopped. Turning back ahead, he just returned to the silence and so did I.  
_

_ It wasn't long before I was standing in-between Bulma and Gohan. Almost tumbling out of the machine Goku was shocked to find a welcoming committee. He looked as good as ever, from as much as I had seen on Namek._

_"Hey guys? How on earth did you know I was coming?"_

_"This guy told us, I think he's a fan of yours" Bulma gestured at Trunks._

_"He knows all about you daddy!" Gohan burst as Goku curved his brows in perplexity._

_"But that's impossible, we've never even meet" he argued._

_"Well that's what he said but he must have been tracking your ship in space."_

_"I dunno? Frezia tried to do that, but I could sense his power level as he passed me... but my gosh guys what on earth happened here? Who defeated Frezia? Was it you Piccolo or how about you Vegeta or-" He looked at me._

_"Hey you're the girl from Namek?" he unfolded his arms._

_"Yeah, that's right" I smiled._

_"Oh I forgot you two knew one and other" Bulma intervened._

_"Well we don't, I only saw, Ah?"_

_"Ardin"_

_"Right Ardin, we only meet for a brief minute before battle..."_

_"Well did you know she's a Saiya-jin" Bulma stated._

_"What?" Goku widened his eyes "Another Saiya-jin?"_

_"Kakarott! she's not one at all, she's lying" Vegeta hissed from his few meters away._

_"But look if you should be talking to anyone it's this guy, he defeated Frezia not them... he's a Super Saiya-jin, like you" Bulma declared, to which Goku almost burst._

_"Another Super Saiya-jin!" Goku gasped, enraging Vegeta's temper further._

_"Don't be a fool Kakarott, they both can't be Saiya-jins! It's impossible!" Glancing over Trunks and I he merely shrugged._

_"Well if they say their Saiya-jins, then that's good enough for me_

_

* * *

_

"-s-sorry-I'm-sorry!" I rushed, his hand tightening, tightening, tightening, with an expression that remained sinister, fiendish and completely unwilling to change in the face of contact.

"You're warm." he said frankly, in a way that made my stomach roll over. I watched as he pressed my knuckles against his cheek, lacking in the claminess of actual flesh.

"I'm sorry."

He turned, slowly... pausing before breathing out into the crook of my neck, "You're the most powerful woman on the planet... just think what you could do with the most powerful man in the universe. They're pathetic dogs." I didn't acknowledge his comments, I didn't want to. They were wrong, and the very evil in him that I was forever attempting to ignore.

Tugging at the shoulder of my night gown, his breathing began to deepen. The man's body turned well into mine as skin was groped and stroked. "Vegeta slow down..." I flattened my hands to his chest. With a simple sweep he invaded beneath my gown and bit my lip. Kicking out a boot my legs were parted, from where his attention shifted. Struggling beneath the weight of him, I cried out.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but original characters, dbz is not my creation, though I really really wish it was)**


	2. Rough And Ready

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS  
**- _written by State Hopper  
_

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)_

* * *

"Enough. You started this." He bared further weight against my pelvis. Fingers were burning and his voice rang like a typhoon in my ear. The heat of our breath was something unwelcome, it stung and I felt ill as skin slid like glass. His eyes moved without direction or emotion, clear cut colouring that made me long for the imperfections of a human face. Digging my nails into his chest, material gathered against skin and I attempted to slam my heel down against his ankle. I think it was this one retaliation that made him realise the actuality of our situation. Shifting himself back a few inches I tried to appear in control, yet quickly changed face. Removing himself from reach, the robust animation strolled back toward the control panel, fists balled and without even a backward glance. He didn't come after me, he didn't grab my arm in an attempt to apologise, he didn't do a thing.

**

* * *

TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO;

* * *

**

_"You can have this room Ardin, I think it's the nicest" Bulma smiled inside of the empty pale room with a pale carpet, wallpaper and drapes. Dumping my shoes at the bed side, I touched the covers._

_"Thanks... I don't really belong here"_

_"Don't be silly" she flicked at her hair "Speaking of which, where'd you say you were from again."_

_"Reality"_

_"What?"_

_"... Nothing." I stood up, "I don't suppose I could have something to eat, I'm famished..." Giving me the oddest look, Bulma proceeded along toward the kitchen, where her mother, her overly... joyful... mother, was to be found._

_"Oh Bulma my darling you haven't introduced me to your friend" Mrs. Briefs gushed._

_"Mom this is Ardin she was the one who I met on Namek, I said she could stay" Bulma told rather than asked._

_"Oh, oh aren't you a dear" Mrs. Briefs trotted forward like Peggy Bundy."Bulma have you shown that sweet Vegeta where he is to sleep?"_

_"Sweet! How__ could you title that brut as sweet?" Bulma argued. "He tried to blow up the Earth!"_

_"Oh dear, he is quite handsome though... and such a gentleman."_

* * *

**PRESENT;**

* * *

Slowly from beneath me patchwork farmland began to indent the hillside. Children and their dogs fishing, while buxom women chatted away the hours on verandas with corrugated roofing. Closing my eyes I descended over the golden cliffs of Hanook and roaring gullies of Jumnba where the silence came in swarms.

Maple Hill, that was what the children called it, was a small hump adorned with one wide set tree. Resting back my head, I tried to think about nothing. Pushing my worries and woes away into the air, simply hoping that they'd be caught by the wind. Hitting the pasture just before the cover of shade, a certain Saiya-jin made his presence known. The mans dark hair shifting inside an ambushing breeze.

"Flying solo today" Goku laughed. His footing, far too delicate for such a large man. The sky was clouded today, which though wasn't often, always managed to make Goku appear less angelic. He didn't have a complicated personality, you could have categorized him in an instance.

"I guess, I needed to get out..."

He sat down.

"It's stupid." I muttered.

"You've been crying."

"... The wind hurt my eyes."

"Never has before."

I looked at him. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell?"

"I wouldn't"

"Mm. Its about Vegeta."

"Don't take anything he does personally. It's just how he is."

"Something happened... Thursday night... it was stupid. God, somehow we ended up kissing." Remaining forever animated, Goku burst at me with a loud and comical '**WHAT**!'. "I know how Bulma feels..." I continued "and about Trunks, Vegeta being his dad and all."

"Huh? You know?"

"He told me."

"But if it's you, and not Bulma... then how does Trunks exist?"

"It's not me... and I dunno, maybe Vegeta did fall in love Bulma, though in another dimension perhaps you did, who knows"

It was roughly six o'clock that evening when I awoke. Goku had departed at some point while I slept. Pushing myself up from the grass I dusted down my clothing just in time to realise why I'd woken at all. With a hum and static pinch, Vegeta hit the pasture like a bull. From beneath the maple tree where the sun could not reach, the shadows played him sinisterly. I had no idea what to say or how to approach the situation, so instead I opted for the apology.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since Thursday. I, we... should never have done that, I wasn't..." he stared at me from within his dark-blue jumpsuit "...thinking straight" I waited for his reply, those few uncomfortable seconds slowly turning into five then ten. "So we understand, that's it. Good, I'll see you at the house."

"Idiot" he stepped forward" You can't lie to me."

Balling my fists, I walked a few meters down the hillside. "Probably not, and as much as I hate to admit it, I do care, but you're just you, you're Vegeta." Glancing over my shoulder, his eyes lifted toward the distance.

"I am, your point?"

"Point, that** is** the point!" I explained. "You don't want this life, you don't want to be here. You hate everything, I think in some respects you even hate me. Why are you even pushing this? It was just a stupid... accident, we're lonely, that's all."

"I don't hate everything."

"Look it's getting late."

"You should be grateful! Someone of my stature is pursuing you woman!"

"I know things! Things I can't tell you... but only that this is a bad situation!"

"Well it's too late for regret."

"Look It didn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry."

"Humph. I don't lose Ardin." For the first time in a long time he sounded the way I remembered him, and I guess to a small extent it scared me.

"Vegeta I don't want to be here."

"Well," He turned away "you've not been led."

* * *

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO; **_

* * *

Escaping the kitchen to let Bulma and her mother argue Vegeta further, I strolled about the Corporation grounds. Nothing looked real, not even slightly. The grass looked strange and was paired by both paper flowers and cardboard trees, but then again, wasn't reality what you made of it._

_I caught sight of Vegeta up ahead, refusing to even acknowledge my presence. "Oi, you can go inside you know, there's a shower and stuff."_

_"You may wish to socialize with these moronic earthlings but I won't tolerate it." He tightened his arms, strangely and creepily for another few moments until finally he spoke."Are you not ashamed to be so cowardly? It's disgusting."_

_"Depends on what you define as cowardly." I squinted into the sun "everything isn't always crush, kill, destroy, I can't fight alright." Stepping forward out of the light, I was surprised to find that Vegeta shifted backward. I hadn't yet considered the idea of bodily relations; but with that small reaction I realised that everyone else probably did. "Why'd you just step back?"_

_"If you want a fight woman I'll give you a fight" Pressing my finger against his cheek, he went rigid, and for once looked surprised. It felt like flesh, moved like flesh, but once I removed myself it went back to appearing flat._

_"Your not even real" he puzzled at me "but I know you can hurt me." I just looked at him for the next second, trying to find an ounce of humanity in those black eyes of his, but there was nothing. They were shallow and uninviting in almost every way possible. Slapping my hand away, Vegeta didn't say anything, the look I got was enough._

* * *

His face sat behind my eyelids, 'I'm pursuing woman' he'd invaded even my dreams. Kicking off the bed covers, wind lashed at the trees beside my window, cold and wet. Rolling over, my attention shifted toward a dark mass gathered in the corner of the room. Quiet and still upon my bamboo chair

"I asked you a question, you've had long enough."

"Vegeta! You startled me, but don't just come into-"

"-answer me!"

I looked hard into the dark, before turning on my lamp. "Look it's an uncompromising situation, you don't realise it now... but you will."

"Don't talk as if I've things to learn!"

"Quiet Vegeta please... my answers no."

"No" he repeated inside a scowl "no, for now..." I listened to his foot steps fade toward the kitchen. It was a powerful thing to be wanted.

The next morning I awoke to little blue birds singing at my window, ones with big wobbly eyes and big orange feet. Slipping into my dress-robe I entered the kitchen from where Kitty greeted me with a spatula in hand. Smiling in return I was graced with the sight of Vegeta's back. He didn't say anything as I sat down at the table, nor when I attempted to induce morning conversation.

"Ardin dear where's Bulma this morning?" Kitty placed down my breakfast.

"Thanks... ah, guess she's still in bed." With a steaming stack of blueberry waffles I couldn't have given two hoots about Vegeta's silent treatment - not that we conversed much anyway. Removing both my knife and fork, I stabbed at the poor waffles with a killers delight. Glancing up from my plate, Vegeta kept both eyes downcast and elbows stiff as stalagmites. We did not speak a single word that morning, not even as he left to begin his training. Wiping my fingers of sticky syrup Bulma entered dressed and refreshed, looking joyously invigorated. Taking seat at the breakfast table she robbed me of the paper - well, its not like I could read it anyway, I think everyone thought I was completely dyslexic!

I think Vegeta knew that Bulma was keen for him; actually it was deeper than that. Even he could see it, no matter how clueless he may have been, or pretended to be. It never got easier, and I wondered for how long she would tolerate the insults and cruelty. Due to this, there were many parts to Vegeta that made me hate the small amount of good in him. As expected I found Goku and company training rigorously, but to my absolute dismay they were found right outside the Son household.

Seen as there were four of us we paired off. Of course I chose Goku, he may have thought himself a tough sparring partner but heck Goku was a pussy cat compared to the likes of Piccolo.

Sometime later, I was gasping for breath and Goku waiting patiently, not even bothering to kick me while I was down. Stupidly, I decided to strike back. Goku retaliated with the full force of an elbow between my shoulder blades and boot against my ribs. "Nice of you... to take it... easy on me."

"But I was taking it easy on-" He didn't even manage to finish his sentence. For with an all mighty crack I found myself shot down amongst a neighboring patch of pine. The force was enormous, causing me to bust through trunk after trunk before I finally rested within a channel of dirt and rock. Winded and in pain I lay too scared to move, I was positive something had broken. As the dust and derbies began to clear, a voice slowly deciphered from upon the breeze.

"Blasted woman!" two words pierced "Get up!" Biting down as hard as I could my body throbbed on rising. I had to use all my energy to just get airborne. Done up to the nines in a fresh amour suit, Vegeta greeted me with a furious expression. Glancing between us in complete bafflement Goku, Piccolo and Gohan held their mouths shut.

"You idiot! What in the heck did you do that for!" he shifted his head "Don't come here uninvited, why're you here anyway!"

"Passing through."

"Vegeta has Ardin done something wrong? That wasn't very sporting."

"Stay out of this Kakarott, you've no business here, it's because of you that this stupid weakling of a woman was taught a lesson in the first place! How pathetic that you would seek training with this lout! Obviously it isn't working, why you didn't even put up a defense... and you call yourself a warrior."

"I never said that!"

"I suggest you stop deluding yourself with tutelage from this klutz."

"Goku's a heck of a better man and fighter than you'll ever be Vegeta! It's shameful that you should even begin to compare yourself to him... I'm not going to fight you, I'll never fight you, so better you start accepting it." This situation was going nowhere fast. Waving my eyes over Vegeta's ready-to-brawl expression I descended toward Goku's house, Piccolo remaining silent and highly disinterested within the shade of the yard tree. I could feel the prince's power surging, growing stronger and stronger as I walked away. Actually I was rather afraid that he might blast me down, destroying Goku's house in the process.

"Coward!" he bellowed "Don't you turn your back on me! I won't be ignored!" Closing the door, we paid the man no more attention, though Gohan was still highly confused. Goku's house had always felt homely. His living room would have matched the size of my bedroom. From what he had said earlier Chichi was visiting her father, and would be gone till morning, thank god for that. It wasn't that I was scared of her, no no of course not. I just couldn't stand her yelling, the shrillness of her voice. Pulling open the refrigerator door Gohan produced a jug of lemonade.

"Why'd Vegeta do that Ardin?"

"Honestly Gohan I wouldn't have a clue... he's a strange guy."

Later that evening I returned home. Cut up and bruised to heck I slid across my bedroom door. I traced the folds in the bedcover from where I stood. Vegeta dressed rather casually in a white shirt and tastelessly coloured trousers, sat with his back as a greeting.

"Get out! You were totally outta' line today." I paused for a response "You really hurt me." Waiting a few seconds longer, annoyance burst its borders and like a shark through water, Vegeta had never looked so evil. Rising with the movements of a predator, I stepped away from him. "Don't look at me like that" Flinching to the coolness of my bedroom wall, Vegeta proceeded to domineer the carpet. I tried to sound in control yet it didn't come out that way at all. Halting an inch from my chest, where his eyes sliced through, not one word was uttered. At that moment in time he appeared so frighteningly tangible, the lines defining his face and figure dimly drawn. "I won't, I won't be this person to you!" he snatched me by the waist, pushing my body hard into the wall. It hurt like hell, especially as my ribs broke the window sill. Hearing the wood crack, I shouted out his name.

"Vegeta get off me you oaf, get back or I'll-" before I could even manage to finish my sentence his mouth was on my own. I was so shocked by the action that I did not in any way kiss him back. My mind swam in panic and frustration, while he kissed hard enough to bruise. Jerking my head from his, I found myself three feet from the door. Shaky and shocked. "You... y-you stay the heck away from me, get away from me!" I was hoping that any moment Bulma would come bursting through my door, yet I could hear the television from where I stood. Holding back the tears I used all my strength to show Vegeta that he had not intimidated me. "I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get the heck out of here" I struggled "Go before I send you right through that blasted wall..."

"You stupid woman! The strongest Saiya-jins will always pair!" It was at that moment when I realised I was to blame, it was my fault from the start. Covering my face I spoke, through my fingers I felt hot breath escape. I couldn't look at him, _not in that moment._

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSE;

Niaomi SSJ - Hey thanks for the comments, uhm well you'll have to see who she hooks up with. This story was orginally a what if, story requested by a reader. Yet I eventually cut out the entire Namek and cell saga, and just cut it down to this. Hence all the flash backs and to be flash forwards.

Spontaneousxhumanxcombustion - Hey I was so flattered, 'well handeled' is a wicked compliment. You sound like you know what you are talking about and I so get the fangirl thing, pisses me off.

Kale - Thank you! I will try to bring more characters in, there are ganna be some Cell flash fowards so they will be in that.

AnimeQueen46 - thanks!

(DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but original characters, dbz is not my creation, though I really really wish it was)


	3. Turbulence

**

* * *

**

LEAPING MOUNTAINS _  
written by State Hopper_

**CHAPTER THREE  
**_( Flash backs written in Italics)

* * *

_

I tried to discount the slump in his shoulders, taciturn like a thought. "When I said I didn't know where my strength came from, I wasn't lying. I dunno what I am, what I should be _classed_ as, Vegeta I'm not a Saiya-jin." He turned, and I watched as his jaw clenched. I could see his face reflected over the glass, there was enough detail for me to tell that this meant far more to him than he could hope to articulate. More than I would ever really understand. "I didn't tell you because, well I thought it'd be easier if you kept believing it. I'd a stupid reason for doing it, but it seemed to make you happy." A pang of regret swam over me, the force of him still throbbing through out my ribs.

"I am a fool for ever placing trust in your filthy words. It makes me wonder what else is untrue. Typically I wouldn't give a damn, in most respects I never gave enough of a damn to really feel deceived...but you betrayed me."

"Hah!" I shot back "That's rich. You get angry at this, yet see no validation in me getting angry at you... what, to the way you've been behaving? Oh Vegeta please, get off your sanctimonious horse... I've put up with a damn sight more."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what!"

"How dare you attempt to justify this. Have you no pride?"

"It shouldn't matter!"

"It mattered to me!"

"Look I never wanted to lie to you, but you'd never believe the truth Vegeta, no one would... but Christ, I'm not stupid alright. It was just... _easier_."

"Things aren't meant to be easy!" he shouted "I'd be where I'd want otherwise."

"Most people are."

"**Stop** acting like you belong here!"

"I'm not! But I_ don't_ hate them all..." throwing down his hand, Vegeta turned for the door. As a reflex I couldn't tell you why, but I grabbed his wrist, ... I guess I just wanted him to know, I was unhappy too. "Yes I wanna' go home, I'd give anything to see my family again, but I can't, so why wreck what I've got? What bloody good would it do?"

"Let go."

"Sorry." he took back his arm "But Vegeta, if you ever treat me the way again, I'll make sure there's a consequence... more than this." I longed for the touch for someone who wanted to be there, and yet I couldn't help but wonder if they'd buried me, if I'd run into my Grandfather down town, hobbled and wide eyed. Vegeta looked larger than he had before or perhaps I only now just saw him that way; emotion adding tangability. He had become real to me, not in the way I thought, but as living _person; _because I guess that in his own mind, he was. Reaching for the loose side of his shirt, the material moved with the shading of an HB pencil.

"Stay." I spread my fingers out across his lower back, where for the first time I wondered if anyone _ever_ had, or to be more specific, touched him because they wanted to. If I'd closed my eyes I wouldn't have imagined _Home_. Their bodies didn't move that way, there was very little give to the flesh in Vegeta's back. He stopped the moment I asked, stopped in a way that made me wonder if he felt sorry.

It proceeded to rain almost constantly the following week, and today was no different. I often wondered if my mood affected the weather, or something equally narcissistic and perhaps... even a little melancholy. Capsule corp had quickly become a home for regret and circumstance. Bulma had found out about my and Vegeta's affections a week earlier. It was all still so fresh in my head._ "How could you! And to lie right at my face, I knew it, I even asked!"_

_"We were only talking, it's Vegeta for Christ sake..."_

_"I __saw you! You don't hold a person's hand while just talking! Especially his. What'd I ever do to you!"_

_"It's just a… just a thing. I didn't want this to happen, honest. I tired to stop it... just ask Goku he'll tell you, please just ask him..."_

_"Leave me alone, just... leave me alone." _I tried my best to avoid her popular routes and hot spots, I was petrified of catching her eye. She had become so terrifyingly real to me; in some respects I feared her more because of it, she'd added abilities. I knew that I was in someway temporary. It hindered me and I hated myself for getting so the tea dregs about my mug, I sat on the back porch, where rain cascaded down from the over hang. The whites of their eyes, were starting to retain the stain of me. Leaning against the archway to his bedroom, I watched as he concentrated upon a small alarm clock by the window. He looked exhausted, his eyes shaded and movements slow. Studying the pale pencil lines, which formed him, a pain tugged at my chest. He appeared so gratefully dead inside. Glad to be rid of it all. I questioned my presence... how close I could allow myself to get. I'd not touched him since that night and I constantly wondered if he noticed.

"Wha'd you want?" He questioned absently.

"Sorry, I just..."

"Stop apologizing." He methodically placed down the clock.

"... when do you leave?" I'd been told three days earlier, that a craft was being prepared. Until now I had never considered the idea of him leaving. I'd never really seen much past_ 'Trunks Arrival'_. "When will you be back?"

He ignored the question "To many things hinder me here. I'll get a darn sight more training done away from this blasted mud ball... and these idiotic humans."

"I know, but can't you stay just another week." Approaching me from the dresser he stopped, slowly shifting the hair from my neck.

"I won't dismiss my goal, not now, not for anyone... not for you." It was an unexpected tender act, that said a lot more than words. Pressing my brow to his, I closed my eyes. He pulled away first, and I felt the heat of his breath slip away.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. New Kettle Of Fish

* * *

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS **  
_written by State Hopper _

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)_

_

* * *

_

Today was the day to push the talk of battle aside and to put a piece of cake in your hand, for today was Bulma's birthday - _and her age had been sworn to secrecy_. It was a glorious afternoon, almost too glorious. Sun cut its way through the palm trees, across the yard and onto the array of picnic tables with bright red table cloths. Guests had started to arrive around noon, Goku and family, Roshi and company, Yamcha and his new girlfriend plus a few random others. And yet Bulma looked agitated, even in her new green blouse.

"This is so depressing. I'm withering up." she moaned.

"Oh whatever, no body ever ages here."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"... I can't believe he even showed up with her."

"Who?"

"Yamcha, it's been barely a month." she hissed.

"But you dumped him."

"So! Ugh, I'm going to go and see what presents I got." Though Bulma had said she'd forgiven me for the Vegeta debacle, our relationship continued to hold a certain level of suspicion and mistrust. Shifting away from the house, Goku waved out from across the yard, and it was hard to take him seriously. Though large and muscular as he was, Goku looked like such a dork, honestly his dress sense was ridiculous. To my right children were swimming, children I didn't recognize. Gohan wasn't participating. It was baffling, though he was animated Gohan held all the social inequalities of an only child. Strolling across the garden my bare feet dug into the yielding grass. I smiled up at Goku, while Master Roshi remained unfailing in his effort to hinder my sociable side through thick dark glasses.

"Hi Ardin. Master Roshi and I were just discussing Vegeta's disappearance, do _you _know where he is?" Cringing from the inside, I smiled. Vegeta and I weren't an_ 'item'_ but as Chichi would have said _'it was all scandalous enough'._

"No, no I don't... so Goku, where's Chichi? I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh she's at home. Well she said might come later, she had some housework to do."He took a sip of his fizzy drink.

"You left her at home? Goku, that's horrible. Why didn't you help her with the work then it would have been done twice as fast."

"Gee, I didn't think of that" he rubbed his neck "But she hates it when I help, she just yells at me. I don't really know where everything goes."

"Man that's lame."

"And how is _your_ training going?" Roshi lowered his glasses "I hear you're not too fast"

"Yeah well..." I answered warily. The man unnerved me, his movements would jump from peculiarly slow to erratically fast in the blink of an eye, I found it a little disturbing. He left before I could respond with an adequate reply; Yamcha's girlfriend was in the pool. Smiling down at me Goku took another drink, his figure monstrous and shadow long.

"Do you think Vegeta will come back?" I asked him.

"Sure! If I know Vegeta, he'd never pass up the chance for a good battle."

"Yeah... yeah I know you're right."

_Resting my cheek within the hollow of his neck, I thought perhaps he might never come back. Looking over his shoulder, I spied another face within the shadows, two blue eyes which studied us intently. It was Trunks and he was smiling. Through the house glass he just smiled at me and I smiled back, in a way that I hoped he understood how happy I was._

_"I love you." I heard Vegeta's voice" I love you Bulma."_

Bolting up from beneath the bed covers, I stared out into the darkness; images muddling throughout my head. Slipping back under the duvet I stared at the clock, _2am_ before beginning an arduous chew at my fingernails. Three months had passed and I hadn't heard a word, not a single transmission. I'd tried on numerous occasions to contact his ship but no body ever answered and I was at a point of not knowing what to do. Was he gone for good, hurt or just being Vegeta? I honestly hadn't a clue and it was beginning to drive me crazy. "_You can't have expected anything more_." Bulma told me. I hated myself for the wariness I felt toward her; but I knew, I knew that in two weeks time I might just die again... just the way it was meant to be.

* * *

**May 3rd ****11:20am**** - North East of ****Capital** **City**

**

* * *

**

"Was that what happened to Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, they steal your energy through those disks in their palms. It's awful." Krillian continued.

Rubbing at my head I looked toward the back of the huddle "Hey, hey Trunks. Trunks you're here."

"Of course." He spoke, and Bulma stepped aside."I said I would."

"When did you get here?"

"When they were looking for you..."

"Yeah, Trunks was the one who found you. Lucky we had those senzu beans."

"Heck, cut the banter!" Vegeta shouted "Is the android still alive?"

"Better, faster, stronger I'd presume... now anyway."

"No, no he's not the one your after, I've never seen that android before." Trunks affirmed.

"Even so, he's going to help us find Dr. Gero's lab" Piccolo explained.

"Well... he fled west, toward the mountains, but besides that I can't be sure."

"It's a start."

"Let him do his worst, I'd never be so cowardly as to destroy those creatures while at their weakest."

"Don't be an idiot Vegeta" Bulma spat "they'd kill you for sure. You heard Trunks."

"Bah! You've **no** idea just how powerful I've become."

"You've no idea just how powerful the androids are."

Vegeta shifted "I didn't ask for your opinion boy!" He clenched his fists, "And for your information, this battle is already won!" Shattering the earth from beneath his boots, we watched as Vegeta ripped up toward the stratosphere and on toward the western ranges, where moments later, Trunks fled hot on his father's trail.

"Unbelievable! He's going to get us all killed."

"… did he just call Vegeta '_Father_'?" Bulma looked at me "Anybody? Anybody else?"

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER; FRIDAY ****3:50PM**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and work was slow. It always was when the lunch crowed dispersed. Leaning on the counter, Cherry sipped her coffee, rambling off things I had no interest in. She was one of those people that I considered my friend, even though I did not recollect her last-name or wonder if she knew mine. Rounding the face of my doodle, she pulled away my pad.

"Are you even listening to me?" I nodded "Well, I best get going anyway if I want to pick up those gorgeous shoes before the boutique closes." Leaving the last of her coffee in the cup, Cherry fixed her hair. "Tah..." she waved, almost bumping into Gohan outside the door. It was a funny thing to observe how personality categories were arranged in the animated world. It was rather infrequently that someone would be thrown into the grey area.

"Guess what, I've some great news..." Gohan placed a couple of coins on the bench. "Mom said that I can enter the tournament! Isn't that great!"

Back home, I left the living room lamp off, I found it pretty to observe how the starlight caught condensation on the window. You would be correct in assuming that I still resided at Capsule Corp, yet in an alternate sector divided by a high wooden fence. It was because of the Briefs generosity that I had such a lovely house. Bulma, like myself, still lived on site, in a beautiful complex with her husband and three year old daughter, Bra. For people who lived so close, we saw very little of one and other. In fact I saw very little of everybody. Track and I had eaten alone, like we had for most of June. So on draping a tea towel over the dish rack, I decided to retire..

I was woken at 01:00 am, hearing the door slide across and blast of light from the hall. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he threw his pajamas to the bed, where for a moment I watched him.

"Turn off the lamp before you get into bed... and where were you? You know it's Friday"

"Busy" I waited, but that seemed to be his answer.

"Well I put your dinner in the oven, have you eaten?"

"Yes." He replied. "I was training." I don't recall him lying down, though at 03:30 I was woken again. Vegeta lay facing the window, with his right shoulder rising steadily. Sighing a little I rolled onto my back, following the vehicle lights across the ceiling, and the sound of a dog in the distance. Grunting deep in his chest, Vegeta kicked back the blankets, rough and briskly. Frowning into the back of his head, I wound my way toward his groin. I use to feel bitter about it, but as of now this scene had become a fairly regular thing.

Sighing I rested my chin upon his shoulder, blowing light against his ear. He stopped moving and I thought he'd woken, but no. Undoing the drawstring to his pajamas, I slipped my hand along his leg to clasp at the clammy skin of his inner thigh.

"Hey..." I whispered, with his cheek firm into the mattress and a resounding note climbing his throat. Gripping a little tighter he pushed himself further into me, coughing out a breath of air. Vegeta was rather beautiful when in weaker more docile state; he thought less of himself when lying on his back. Closing my eyes, I could feel the contractions running across his abdomen, the muscles fluctuating with arousal. Pulling him closer I kissed the hollow of his neck, when unexpectedly and with little warning, he awoke.

"Dammit woman" he lurched to a sitting position "I've warned you not to do that, I don't like waking up to that." He glanced over his shoulder, once, twice, and then sighed out loud. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry... I just thought..." I watched him rise "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train," things had not always been like this, I remember when he would at least put up a fight, when he had enough respect to at least state his case. I remember when he use to yell.

* * *

_**EIGHT YEARS EARLIER**

* * *

Standing in the archway to our bedroom, Vegeta just looked at me, then to my stomach. "What do you want me to say?" he turned toward the window._

_"I want you to say something. We're going to have a child." I closed the door "Look, I don't want this child either, I care for you but we both know this wasn't meant to happen." _

_"Then what was?" he spat. "It's not as easy as just saying your going to bare a child.'_

_"And you think for me it is?"_

_"I've killed a lot of people and had a lot of people I've known killed. But I didn't care about them; they knew what they were getting into. They knew that they were throwing their lives on the line and in some way I was glad when they died, it gave me a moment to deduce their weaknesses... why they had died at all… hmph, I suppose insuring that I would never repeat their mistakes. Something as small as what's in you can change a person, and in my case change them for the worse. The boy died because you shouldn't have been there and barely five years ago, I would have killed you myself, it was stupid behavior. I sometimes wonder what stopped __me.__" he turned back to the dresser. "I couldn't move, I couldn't think fast enough. __I have experienced things in the last year that I can't justify to you, or myself. __My Father often said that compassion was the lowest emotion, an emotion that could end you in a way that an enemy never could... we had to be stronger than that. I did all he'd ever taught, and for that remained uninhibited, the perfect Saiya-jin… but you, you ruined me and I damn well hated you for it. "_

_"What do you want me to say?" I felt my chest welling up._

_"I'm saying woman that at the end of it, even against my father... I'm glad. After everything it happened anyway. You're going to bare my child, and I am glad that you're standing here."_

* * *

The room was dull and sultry when I awoke, and according to the clock it was presently 08:20. Yet add five minutes for a permanently faulty timer and it was 08:25. Buttoning up my blouse, I entered the living room, only to find the television on, curtains drawn and breakfast dishes on the coffee table. Flicking on the jug, removed a note from the fridge;

_'Mom I am at Gotens house we r ganna fite,  
Dad sed u sed fine.'_

Waiting in front of the Son household, I clasped both hands behind my back. Promptly the door swung back for a dark eyed figure to look back at me with a whisk in hand. She turned around, expecting me to follow. I guess it was a little early for visiting. The house smelled wonderful, thick cooking scents, sweet and savory. It was far more homely than my own, though I could never put my finger on why. Entering the kitchen I stopped in surprise to the bounty of faces that stared back at me. Amusing themselves beneath the window were Goten and Track, while sitting at the kitchen table were Goku, Gohan and Vegeta.

"Morning" I waved stupidly - they were only two feet away. The boys waved back, Goku grinned like a Cheshire cat, while Gohan laughed for no reason. Sometimes they were the strangest characters, as expected Vegeta didn't say a thing. Sitting myself down at the table, Chichi issued a cup of tea.

"Are you going to enter the tournament Ardin?" Goku looked across at me. "It sure would be fun if you did" Glancing toward the window I tick-tocked my head. Predictably I received a jibe, kudos to you for guessing who had spoken. Stirring the milk through out my cup, Chichi exited the room.

"So" I directed to Goku "Are you nervous, I mean about being in front of all those people. You will have to make a speech you know."

"What?"

"I already told you that Dad."

"I'm not too good at remembering things." I know many of you would say it was stupidity and not sweetness in Goku; well if that was stupidity then I wished Vegeta was an idiot.

"Its gonna be so cool." Gohan spoke excitedly "I have never been to one before, besides entered."

"Child's play" Vegeta scoffed. "I'm only participating in this circus to battle Kakarott, everything else is trivial" We talked for at least an hour further. Notably, Chichi, Gohan and the boys left at around half nine, she was meeting with her father. At least that was what I think she said. Either way, Track was due home mid afternoon. Breaking up my second slice of raspberry-square. Goku brushed away the crumbs of his sixth. The man's head nodding along politely to whatever Vegeta was complaining about. I wasn't taking much notice.

"Hah, you will be in for a surprise Kakarott" Goku shrugged and smiled

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Fair Old Eyes

**

* * *

**

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS  
**_written by State Hopper _

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics) _

_

* * *

_

The bull was at home when I returned, fixing a roast beef sandwich. He had been training or was about to, it was always hard to tell as I noticed animated-characters never retained that glow in their cheeks. With a sound in lament I placed my bag upon the table before retrieving some milk from the refrigerator. He glanced at me and gestured that I pass him a saucer. "You know" I handed it to him "That was fairly rude of you to just up and leave like that, no excuse or nothing." He grumbled something in his throat and cut down on the bread. "I thought you were going to spar with Goku anyway, wasn't that why you were there?"

"Well I wasn't, so maybe you could just mind your own darn business."

"Where the heck did that come from?"

Vegeta sighed "stop talking." Watching him briefly tear at the bread, I simply left for the bedroom. I didn't know how else to answer.

* * *

**_MEMORIES OF CELL.  


* * *

_**

_"I still don't entirely trust you Eighteen, but I'll help you..." she stared unspeaking "You could have escaped ages ago."_

_"It is too dangerous" 16 retorted, "the risk of being seen is too great"  
_

_"Trunks and Vegeta will keep him busy, so don't worry about that." From my position Cell had become a plaything, he could not even hope touch Vegeta. Skimming across the surrounding waters he tore ruthlessly into a neighboring island, sending it apart with explosive power. Vegeta was god, or thought himself as much with the body of a mountain and ego just as high. Cell was over whelmed. The two proceeded to hover about three hundred meters above the earth, Trunks was presently situated off to the right, I could barley make him out. In a bellow of words everything went silent, Eighteen stepped backward and I understood the feeling of 'deadening freedom'. "Oh no..."_

_"Vegeta, would you rather not fight a complete me, to test your powers at their fullest?" Cell demanded._

_"Hmph, you would still be no match, believe me... so fine I'll fall into your trap. Go! Become complete" Clenching my teeth a voice ripped through the air._

_"Father no! That's your only weakness, don't be a fool!"_

_"Shut up boy, I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter!" Vegeta went quiet for a moment, but it wasn't because he was thinking, he was wishing "I'll be waiting for you Cell, the complete you" I bit my lip in an attempt not to scream, but my calls would be the end of us. Swooping down from his position, Cell quickly slammed to a halt._

_It was Trunks._

_"Even if my father lets you go, I won't!"  
_

_Swinging around I looked Eighteen dead in the eye. "There's a cave about six miles east of here, it's beside a creek and oak tree with a large knot. Go to that cave and wait, it's well hidden and will offer you the needed protection, we will fetch you when this battle is won, but you must stay there" She stared on silent. "Go! Now! You're the only one who can bring us down" I pushed her on. She didn't say anything, but only cast a glance toward her red headed friend. Watching her fade into the distance Sixteen spoke with his head anything but complete._

_"If we stay here Cell will believe that Eighteen is still with us. It is best." Up above us Trunks let fly at Cell, the monster soon finding himself the pip to an even larger crater, yet unfortunately Vegeta was to be the greater enemy. Engulfed in smoke Trunks doubled up with pain and impact, Vegeta's determination to test himself the only concern. Cell was out of sight, and Trunks knew all too well what was next.  
_

_  
He was solid, so much larger than I'd ever thought to imagine."What do we have here?" He collected me at the scruff of my neck "Humph. Just a mere human..."  
_

_"Let her go!" Trunks bellowed in from above. I could see the blue of his body, I could see... Vegeta holding him back. I was a dead weight. It was coming. Their voices were dull, though I knew Trunks was screaming. With the drop of my head an explosion lit up the rock, the soil offering little mercy in my decent._

_"You shall not succeed Cell" Sixteen retracted his arm. Pressing my cheek into the dirt, heat wavered out across the plain.  
_

_"Hah! Just try it tin man" Sixteen didn't stand a chance, I knew this, we all did especially him. Flying forward the mechanic man was quickly swiped aside, one arm making clean work of Sixteen's down fall. Tumbling to the Earth, I watched as the cyborgs giant limb's grated at the soil in attempt to rise._

_"No, leave it" I croaked into the dust "you can't win... let the others take care of him." Lowering an alien appendage, Cell attacked at the air with a devil's grace.__ In one foul swoop I was lifted into Cell's line of sight._

_"Where she is?" I couldn't answer, there was nothing I could say. "Hmph... you're fairly stubborn for such a pathetic, weak thing." In a crack his fist shot against the left of my face. The power and pain incredible, it felt as if my very bone had been pulped. Hitting the earth, I lay amid the waste of an ever growing shadow. I watched through a haze of tears and dust as Trunks finally struggled from Vegeta's release, growing closer and closer until eventually ...  
_

_"Not today Cell!"_

_"Son of Vegeta, yes I see... another pestering Saiya-jin" Cell regained his footing "I killed you once, I can do it again."_

_"This is where it ends Cell" I knew he'd win I knew Cell's fate was immanent, I knew we'd soon be home._

_"Ardin take Sixteen and go wait with my Father, this'll be over pretty quick." Leaning against the wall, I nodded silently to the orders. I was not sure as to what Cell would have been thinking, I don't know if he realised just how strong Trunks was. Retreating to a greater distance, Vegeta wasted no time in a bitter and somewhat physical confrontation.  
_

_"How dare you meddle with matters that don't in any way concern you!"  
_

_Tuggng my wrist from his grip, I backed up "If I'd let Cell become complete that would've been the end of it. How can you argue that!"_

_"The end of nothing! When this is over woman, you'll wish you'd never opposed the likes of me. You'll wish." He subsided. I didn't answer him, I had nothing to say, he knew how his attitude disgusted me as mine disgusted him. During this time Trunks and Cell had begun their battle. Punch after hit after blow, it was almost impossible to follow. I didn't belong there, I was lucky to still be alive.  
_

_"Trunks power is by far superior" Sixteen spoke from some way behind me, his green armored suit a little less than perfect. Trunks... he fought for Earth, and yet his death arrived slowly almost methodically, at least that is my memory. I don't know how it happened, how he let one get by, he was simply better than that. I watched as it sliced through his left side, liquid mounting inside armor that fell apart in the wake of a familiar red disk. I could hear Cell's callous laugher biting furiously at the air and I could see _him_, Vegeta, hovering some way above us. _

_Slamming into the Earth, Trunks's mouth gaped from both pain and shock. I had wanted realism for so long, it'd been my nightly wish and yet in that moment the reality of Trunks situation sent acid climbing up my throat. Looking down into his eyes, I watched as the blue started to dull and wind pick up._

_"D-don't cry..." he stammered.  
_

_"Trunks, Please---" I begged._

_"I know you love him... Dad, it's obvious, trust in him, he'll not let you down." he smiled through a splutter"I know he won't. I understand now." Attempting to pull Trunks closer I heard his teeth clench "I'm not angry... wish me back okay." With a loss of breath and shoddy lowering of his chest I watched him die, lying outstretched beneath his father.  
_

* * *

Dog-earing my book at page number thirty-nine, the doorbell dulled it's tune. The time was just past three PM and I hadn't done a thing. Beside get a start on _'Yoshi's Story'_ a book I had been meaning to pick up for absolute months. Tying back my hair, I ambled down the hall in my most comfortable clothing. Basically that meant a sweater four sizes to big and pants baggy enough to hold both Piccolo and I. Sliding across the front door, the shadow of my visitor loomed over head.

"Goku?" I bumbled, swiftly arriving at the conclusion that he had come to see Vegeta. Who was presently doing push ups in the gravity chamber. Shaking my head at being rude I gestured my visitor inside. Goku didn't say a thing, but only dipped his head on slipping off his boots. Usually he was a bundle of keyed up words and amusing gestures. I felt tiny in his precen. Being constantly around someone of Vegeta's stature that would only be expected. "You want that I should get him for you Goku?" We paused at the hallway's end.

"Sure, though I wasn't actually here to see Vegeta, but sure..."

Quirking a brow, I walked through to the kitchen "Well I will let him come up by himself. He would know you're here anyway." Popping open the coffee container I retrieved two cups from the shelf."So, what are you here for then?"

"Well it's kinda embarrassing."

"What could be so embarrassing?"

"Well it's what you said about opening the tournament..." he rubbed his neck "I've never done public speaking before" Laughing a little at this, I set down a tin of assorted biscuits.

"I never suspected you as the shy type Goku." I handed him a saucer. "Well, it isn't compulsory. The announcer will just open the tournament instead, if you don't want to talk that is. No worries."

"Oh," he looked at me "Well that sure makes me feel much better."

* * *

_**MEMORIES OF CELL.  
**

* * *

The grounds were quieter, with fewer birds than before. Gohan and Goku were still training in the gravity chamber, entirly none the wiser. Landing back upon the marble steps of Kami's look out, Piccolo, Tein, and Mr. Popo gave expressions of gratitude toward Vegeta. No body mentioned what had happened, what we had left there.__ Vegeta accepted their gratitude with an arrogant turn of phrase, not a single word about the fact he'd openly gambled with our lives__. I walked away, I was ready to cry. Sitting at the foot of Kami's structure a pair of boots graced my lower view._

_"Happy now" I wiped my cheeks, regretting that he'd seen me cry. "If only you'd killed Cell when you had the chance, it's your fault Trunks's dead! How dare you treat me like that!"_

_"You're the one who got in the way!" he bellowed back, as I regained my height. "He was helping you!"_

_"You don't even give a damn do you..." with a sneer his boots twisted down Kami's large white steps, "he was your son."_

_"I didn't ask for a son! I shouldn't have to protect either of you," he shot back at me. "You're old enough to look after yourself."_

_"That's the thing. I wouldn't think twice about protecting you."  
_

_He huffed __"like you'd ever need to."_

_"Stop it! Damn it I care for you but you've changed. You changed in there."_

_"No" his shoulders tightened. "I've returned. You changed me."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWER RESPONSES;**

**Son Ai** - Hey thanks man, well I was going for interesting so cheers. Uhm about THE KILLERS ARMS, I am trying real hard to get out chapter four, but I am sooooooooooooo stuck for a starting point, so if you can give me any ideas EMAIL ME! Thanks.

**Clicka **- Thanks for the Mary Sue comment, I hate MARY MARY Sues, which is a pain cause I get black listed fairly easy, I try so hard not to. I love Vegeta as a character, I try to write other anime but I can never get it right, so I stick to DBZ, (it is my fav anyway) some people say Vegeta is far too generic to be interesting and that he lacks depth but damn I think he is the deepest character in the entire series, look where he started off! Blowing up a Planet. That's gotta get inside you head . Thanks.

**Naomi SSJ** - well that was Trunks reaction, hope it wasn't too weak, but it's Trunks, comeeeeee onnnnnnnnn... besides I think in the long run he kinda got his own back, Vegeta an't the best husband. Thanks.

**Kale** - You'll see about Goku and yes this is around the time of Buu, it's a week away... and yes Vegeta is in that frame of mind, it's been a long time coming. I hope the eight year thing managed to break the monotony a bit.

**Blue **- (Wolfs Rain right? luvvvvvvvvvvv it) I hate swearing in fics, I love it when people use fairly loyal Funimation dialouge (_cough funImation fan cough_) it makes it more real I think. Plus swearing is over rated, it just gets irratating after a while when you read that Vegeta has called Bulma a "F-ken B-h W-E from C-T Ville" for the ninth time in the last two paragragphs. (Okay actually that would be pretty funny, but you kinda get my point right?) I am aware she is making her way through the cast, haha but it IS eight years later so Trunks was a longgggggg time ago, and okay I will try and bring the kid into it more, he an't so bad. Thanks for the in character comments. Thanks.


	6. The Wrong Direction

**

* * *

**

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS  
**_written by State Hopper _

**CHAPTER SIX**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)_

_

* * *

_

_**TWO WEEKS FOLLOWING THE DEMISE OF CELL.**

* * *

"I was bringing you your damn lunch!" I knelt down to collect the broken bits of plate. "If you want to spar with someone bloody well find Goku." _

_"He's collecting those blasted dragon ball's…" _

_"Yeah, and you should be helping." I stood up. _

_"Why? I couldn't care less if he's wished back or not." Re-adjusting the china in my hands I sighed before speaking. _

_"Look I came out here because... well I wanted to tell you that I'm considering moving into the city - more into the city I mean. Get a job, my own place all that..." he stared at me "... look how else would Trunks exist?" _

_"What you suggesting? That I would bed with that loud mouth?"_

_"Oh give it a rest Vegeta, I don't really think it matters to you unless you're getting what you want." His shoulders tightened "I want to start over… and ironically, try to live a semi-normal life__." _

_"It's not a curse you stupid woman, it's what makes us better than the rest of them." _

_"I don't care if it does, it doesn't mean anything to me. I'm not gonna ostracize myself just because you say it's my duty. You're the one who'll still be in this room come twenty years." _

_He sneered "Pity the rest of you isn't as strong as your mouth." _

_"Just open the door._"

_"No."_

_Clenching my jaw, I dumped the china back to the floor. "__Fine... __I'll do it myself." Approaching the panel, he stepped out in front of me. "Get outta my way alright."_

_"F__ight me and I'll let you go.__"  
_

_"I'm not playing Vegeta."_

_"Neither am I." _

_"Christ sake, just open the bloody do-" he didn't allow me to finish my sentence, I think that was what caught me off guard. Skidding across the tiling I came to an abrupt halt against the arched chamber wall. Touching the side of my face, I hissed at the heat. "You spiteful prick! I said no!"_

_"Hmph." he walked to but a few inches from my reach "Are you scared of me?" Bringing a clubbed fist down on his foot, I grunted through a grit of teeth. __It didn't phase him, in fact I think he was appreciative. Pulling me up by the scruff of my neck, I winced as Vegeta pressed his forearm to my collar bone._

_"Now," he handled my jaw "you say to me that you're normal." Staring him in the eye I felt the anger in me well up, the heat of his breath beating against my lips, thighs against mine. Digging my nails in, I replied. __His retort came in the form of a very panicky sort of kiss. Pushing into me harder, my right arm was grappled behind my back. I went hurriedly into the crook of his neck, in turn having the __string tugged from my pants. He kissed me over and over, even as my body was thrust up against the wall, he kissed me. We didn't speak once during those ten odd minutes, so much time had passed and yet this had always been the inevitable meeting point; pressed to a wall and biting at our lips. It was a strange sensation and it all felt a little less than real, how I tried to imagine a body with imperfections. He coughed out a cry near the end, and I kissed him on the upper of his face, and I wondered if it meant anything to him, if it had been a statement or just instinct.  
_

_"You hurt Vegeta," __I hit the release lock__ "in a way that makes being around you not worth the memories." _

_"Hmph... it is what makes us stronger" he turned away "more powerful." _

_"Well I'm not like you..." I glanced at my watch "look forget it... I'll be back later this evening."_

_"Woman!" he shouted after me._

_"What!"_

_"... I hope they reject you, I detest the city."_

* * *

**(15:55**** Monday)**

Turning on the kettle, I opened the local press to '_Vacancies_' though I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for. I merely got one page skimmed before a set of murmurs swept down the hall. Folding up the crinkled newspaper I shoved it into the rubbish bin, hoping I might be able to grab my coffee and get upstairs before they entered, I was wrong.

"Hi Ardin!" Goku smiled over Vegeta's shoulder. Waving a little, he pulled back one of the table chairs before heavily sitting down. Vegeta looked at me for a moment before studying the telephone hitched on the wall. I had worked for _'Missy's Cafe_ for almost five years and now like an old pair of shoes they'd dismissed me for a newer brand!

"What did you do now?" Vegeta ran the torn cord through his fingers.

"I got laid off."

"Bah, lucky for you the tournament's next Sunday" closing the cupboards, I chose not to answer. "Sure, I guess when I beat Kakarott you won't want any of the prize money."

"How come they fired you?" Goku questioned.

"Bought out. They'll hire their own staff "

Vegeta grunted "Hmph. You're more of a push-over than Kakarott sometimes."

"I provide!" I shot at him "I'm the provider here, not you." Nothing was said for a few moments. Vegeta just looked me dead in the eye, his expression set like stone. Spreading both hands out across the table top he rose from his chair to exit in complete silence. For Vegeta to leave without so much as a retorted insult was worse than if he'd screamed the house down. Acknowledging a brief vibration throughout the floor boards, I turned toward the sink in an effort not to cry

"Goku, maybe you should go" I pulled the plug from the basin "Let Chichi know I'll pick up Track at four, and if you see Vegeta tell him there's some quiche in the fridge."

"Ardin..."

"What?"

"Don't be sad, I don't like it."

"Well it's a little hard not to be." I adjusted my handbag, as he tapped my elbow. "Don't," I pushed his hand away, "stop talking like this." I could feel the heat of his body radiating throughout me, breath rolling down over my forehead. Looking up at him I felt his shadow envelope, gathering at me like a child in need of comfort. Needless to say Goku was a middle aged healthy man, but he seemed the most unlikely character to posses that universal mortal trait we all endorsed, _lust. _I'll admit that I had always found him attractive, I longed at times for his carefree voice. It was at that moment that Vegeta's own voice shot like an arrow through my head, where I recalled the last kiss he'd given me. It was a Friday, around the end of last month. I was reading a book called _'Triple Fields'_, (a so-so Author I always forget the name of) the lamp was on and the time was late. Vegeta woke up, rolled over and kissed my forearm, he never said why. Feeling my chest tighten Goku adjusted his grip, I wanted to hurt Vegeta in the only way that I knew how.

Pushed against the refrigerator our fingers shot into gaps of clothing, hands roaming with want for further intrusion. It wasn't my friend that was doing this to me, it was someone who cared enough to stay behind and ask. To take me back and tell me _'things were never as bad as they seemed'_. Intensifying, Goku writhed for friction against the rise of my hip, that familiar throb inching its way across my body. Watching the ceiling fan I felt him stoop in an effort to kiss the under of my jaw, hands tugging at material as fingers found the skin beneath. It became awkward, his right hand attempting at his belt while the other clutched at the small of my back. His height made me uncomfortable, I felt smothered as I couldn't see his face.

Slipping an arm free from his clothing I felt both knees bend into me. "Do you love me?" he breathed aside my ear. Staring across at the microwave I tried to process this ridiculous question, where everything suddenly became a little cluttered. The hum in his voice, the crumpling grocery list and struggle in our chests. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the heat of him for three more seconds.

"No."

Straightening his back, he looked down at me "I didn't kiss you just because it was nice... Ardin?"

I pushed away "please go Goku... please." I didn't watch him leave, I'd be stuck with the memory if I had. I felt sick, hot in the face and tight all over. Lying on our bed I stressed myself into a strange and broken sleep, only to be woken by the creaking of the door. Sitting up I focused passed the bulb in the hall, to where Vegeta's silhouette slowly became clearer. "It's seven O'clock" He stated "It's passed dinner." He looked tired, not so much as in a lack of sleep, but tired of life. Slamming across the door I listened as he retreated back down the hall, and wondered if he even thought to imagine.

**(10:00**** Tuesday)**

I could barley contemplate looking him in the eye. I kept running last afternoon through my head, what had been said but more importantly, done. Vegeta was a good man at heart, he was when I first kissed him and he was now. In my quieter moments I had thought that Vegeta's personal confliction made him a better collected person than you or I, he worked like a dog each day to overcome his urges, we didn't have the memories to burden us. For that reason I respected his space and liberties.

Rinsing away the soap I felt a chill sweep into the shower cubical, where through misty glass I watched a dark shape bend over the basin. "You never went grocery shopping." Vegeta mumbled. "He took money for the canteen." Turning off the water, I tied my towel and stepped out into the cool air. Steam had fogged the mirror though we would have cast no reflection. My stomach felt but as big as a one-cent piece, crushing down and down till nothing was left at all. Shifting my hand into the space between us, white cotton fell for nothing to be said. He stared at me, those little lines forming in between his eyes. I wanted him to yell without exception, to call me an idiot and fool - but he didn't, and so I closed my eyes. I felt wicked compensating my own guilt by using him. It took only a few seconds before I was shoved up against the cold bathroom wall. We were actors; this wasn't making love but merely a way of saying _'things were okay'_.

Feeling swift penetration I coughed out a cry. We didn't speak to one and other, no words of comfort or affection, only a rise and fall of breath. Leaning my head back against the tiles, his face lay hidden in the swoop of my neck. Buried away like a dragon ball. I ached for his release, but I didn't stop the thrusts. I was the horse on the merry go round - up and down and firm against his groin. Crying out, his fingers dug into my flesh and lungs rapidly expanded. Not once did he look me in the eye, even as he with drew - and that was that. The mirror had now cleared itself, and yet there was only a stranger. Someone I use to know... someone synthetic... you bitch. I waited a few moments feeling sick inside all the while. Hearing the cutlery draw jam shut from down the hall, I headed toward the kitchen.

Stopping at the breakfast counter, I watched his elbows move in and out. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" He rinsed his cup.

"Don't treat me that way"

"You let me. So why should I care."

* * *

_"It's almost seven" he yawned, "... you look healthy this morning." _

_I quirked a brow at him "And so do you," he adjusted my pillow, "I guess it helps me tolerate you."_

* * *

"What's wrong with you Vegeta?" He glanced back at me "where's you're bloody war!"

"You _are_ my war!" he snapped "I fight every day to break away... to return to how I was. With you I may as well be human!"

"During whatever time before were you so incredibly happy, so damn content! What makes you think you'll even be better without us! Better alone... " he began to turn "I think it's just easier you know... to get what you want with force than ever lowering yourself to a moments compassion. Vegeta it isn't a defect... it's bloody normal."

**(14:22**** Thursday)**

She must have heard something along the grapevine - it'd been weeks since she'd called in. Out on the patio we sat, thus meant a clumsy wooden table on a cracked stone courtyard.

"What a lousy jerk" Eighteen muttered, "Leave."

"He isn't like that all the time."

"Half the time is bad enough. I don't know how you stand it." Even after all these years she still hated him as he hated her. Gatherings were a disaster and mostly avoided. I had been fairly close to Eighteen since her relationship with Krillian. She was a smart woman, possessing a rare form of blunt sarcasm and dark humour that I always found refreshing.

"Who's got Marron?"

"She's napping, Krillian's watching her."

"Hm. She'll be sixteen before you know it."

"Have you heard anything from him lately?" Eighteen asked.

"Who?"

"Sixteen."

"No, you?"

"He contacted Bulma's father for repairs" she paused "... about a month ago. He's still living with that ranger family over on Mt. Yosh. I think they feel safer all the way up there, what with him around." I could hear children in the distance, a band of them walking passed the large high-grade fence that surrounded Capsule Corporation. Sometimes I would stand out on the back porch and watch them go by, often they would wave.

"I guess you heard." She nodded at me, and took another sip of tea.

"What are you going to do, is_ 'he'_ going to help?"

"Vegeta, work? Unlikely," I sighed "I'll hunt like mad I guess, I am starting to get a little freaked though. There wasn't much in the account to begin with."

For a further hour we talked, moaned and drank two more cups of tea, raiding the cookie jar till near empty. Rubbing my forearm I shuddered in acknowledgment to a drop in temperature. With a furtive glance to the west, Eighteen smiled."Why don't you wait, it's going to rain. Wait inside" I offered

"Marron will be up soon. I'll see you on Sunday okay." With a flash of light, I watched as she faded into the distance. Leaning back in my chair, I stared out over the garden. There was a black cat amongst the blue-bells, meowing to the nuisance of impending rain fall. Smiling across at it, someone cleared their throat from behind my garden fence.

"How long have you been there?" I swiveled in my seat.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Frowning slightly I rose from beneath the patio umbrella. Proceeding to walk back toward my open door, where white curtains fluttered out into the weather.

"Hurry up, you're getting wet." I ushered him into the living room.

"Ardin I haven't said anything if that's what you're thinking..."

"Obviously, I don't think I'd be able to dismiss Chichi's lynch mob. Look why are you here?"

"I haven't heard from you."

"Was I meant to call?"

"Why'd you even kiss me?"

"What? Christ I dunno. I dunno why... you're my friend, but as much as Vegeta and I fight I love him, and you love her... hell, why'd you kiss me?"

**(Later that evening)**

It was almost six O'clock and like any seven year old boy Track rambled out story after story from his day. Nodding as often as I could, I repeated such phrases as _'Uh huh' 'Is that so'_ and _'Really'._

"Mom I almost forgot! You hafta' come to my school tomorrow? Goten's Mom is, can you ask dad?" I didn't know what he was talking about and my expression showed it.

"Is this a parent teachers evening? Again?"

"Yip!" Placing the chicken on the table, I rubbed at my brow. I wasn't entirely in the mood to attend a parents teachers evening. Last year it had been awful. Usually at such occasions Vegeta would merely stand in the corner, quite and indifferent, but more than often he wouldn't come at all. As for last year, everything Mr. Dash said Vegeta had some negative quip. In the end we were simply asked us to leave.

"Is there a news letter about this?"

"It's in my bag"

"I can bet you didn't get that today." Wiping both hands on my apron which read _'love me - I feed you'_ he waited. "Okay, but I don't think your father can come."

"Aw mom, why?"

"He just can't. Now you go and tell him dinner's ready." Sitting down at the table, I waited, and waited and waited for about five minutes. It wasn't a huge table so even though Vegeta and I sat opposing one and other, my feet were almost touching his. Placing a leg of chicken on my plate, I leaned over to place a couple of wings on Tracks.

"Why don't I get a big piece, I wanna big piece" he whined.

"When you are an adult you can get what you like" he muttered something and glanced at his father, who, purely disinterested, was serving himself some potato.

"Yuck! Mom you always cook the things I hate. I hate peas-"

"Blast it!" Vegeta cussed "if you don't be quite boy, you can go straight to bed hungry!" Nothing was said for about two to three minutes, but on looking above my water glass, Vegeta lowered his utensils.

"What did Kakarott want?" he tapped his plate.

"Nothing, why?"

"What did you talk about?"

"The tournament..." I shrugged "just the tournament."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Violent Ultimatums

**

* * *

**

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS  
**_written by State Hopper  
_  
**CHAPTER SEVEN **  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)

* * *

_

He looked tiny under the covers, stronger than an ox but in need of knowing that we'd always be there. I smiled down at him, shifting the hair from where I saw his father. Vegeta had been so content during those first few days, at his quietest when he had held his baby son. Typically the moment attachment seemed likely I watched him pull away. We had changed since then, this change wasn't on the outside visible to the world, it was what lay deep down inside of us.

Closing the door and pulling back the covers I slipped my feet into bed. His back was to me but I knew he was awake. I contemplated touching him, but weakly decided against it "What I said in the kitchen when Goku was here... I apologise. I know it was few days ago, but you know that I don't think those things."

He was silent for a period, before adjusting the covers "You act as if I gave a damn."

"I know you did." Glancing at me, his eyes sat like two empty holes at night, dead and gone with the sun. He was wasting away, I could see it right before me. I wanted him to be happy, to be all that he could be. Though there was a deeper part to me that wanted him to be there only for me, to exist only for me, to be unconditionally mine. Turning back toward the window, he sighed into his pillow. I just sat there for a few moments longer, staring at the groove between his shoulder blades, "Goodnight."

**(Thursday 20:00)**

"He's a smart boy" Mr. Dash spoke from across his meek classroom desk. "Nevertheless, he's lately become disruptive during my classes. Failing to apply himself in areas where'd he usually have no trouble at all." Gathering at my purse, Track shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Disruptive?"

"Clowning."

"Clowning?"

"Making up wild stories, nonsense about that" he gestured.

"The School?"

"What? No, space, space Mrs. Henderson."

"There not stories!" Track protested.

"Shh, don't interrupt."

"Hm" Mr. Dash adjusted his glasses "there's no answer but discipline... absolute discipline. Your son's head is too high in the clouds."

"I don't see how that's anything to be ashamed of?"

"If he disrupts the education of others Mrs. Henderson, it is."

"I can assure you that he won't disrupt your classes." I stood up "Did you ever consider that perhaps the work is too easy for him, perhaps he's bored." with a small laugh, Mr. Dash placed both his hands atop the desk.

"The work isn't too easy Mrs. Henderson. So, unless you have any further questions?" he offered a loose handshake.

"Thank you" I grit "You've our number." Nodding briefly Track and I merged with the crowded school corridor, where children screamed and parents screamed right back.

"Mom why didn't you tell him, Dad would've. Everyone thinks I lie."

"You know you're right, what does it matter if they do to. It's special Track." I pushed back the throb in my skull.

"Dad said it shouldn't be a secret." I gripped at my jeans "Dad said that being a Saiya-jin is-"

"-your Dad isn't in a public school! Look, Dad's right to teach you to be proud of it all. It's good. But many people wouldn't understand, they'd be jealous... I wish I was special like you and your Dad." I touched his head. "Just promise no more stories, okay-"

"-Ardin," with a cringe, my name rung out with a familiar accent attached to the last syllable. Gathering myself, I turned with as much joy as could be mustered.

"Got dragged here as well I see."

"Dragged? Why would I not attend? My sons education is very important to me."

"I know, I was just..." shaking my head, I shifted back for a gruff mother to pass on by, her wailing daughter not two feet behind.

"Vegeta decided not to come I see."

"No no no, he was busy... besides, it's not really his thing, like Goku I guess."

"Goku's here" she quipped. Plastering a smile upon my face we continued along the corridor, stuck in a sea of ever changing faces until eventually pouring ourselves out into the parking lot. From out beneath the school lights, families crammed themselves into dry metal boxes to depart of a place that no one had ever really liked. Pulling the keys from my bag, Chichi stopped in the second lane. I could see Goku in the distance, dressed casually but forever lacking in taste. Waving a large hand above his head the man strolled up with abundant good humour.

"Hello Ardin, Vegeta here to?"

"No. He's at home. He's probably waiting, I best be going."

"Men, they're like children" Chichi belittled.

"Hm yeah. Hope this rain holds off for the Tournament." Nodding in agreement, Chichi wrung her hands.

"Well it's late. Goten has school tomorrow."

"Okay." God after all these years and I still couldn't make any sort of conversation with her, it wasn't that I disliked her, we just never had _anything _to actually _talk_ about.

"Goku go start the car will you. I'll find Goten." Briefly acknowledging the order, Goku proceeded with little follow through. Watching her amble her way toward the first parking lane, I heard him clear his throat.

"I was surprised to see you. I don't like these things, the chairs are too small and there's no reward for even coming."

"He asked me about you. Like I said on Tuesday, there's nothing here."

"So I can't even talk to you now?"

"I didn't mean that..." he stared at me, unblinking "I was only saying."

"I better get the car, I don't want Chichi to get upset with me again." He turned, "... see you Sunday."

Grabbing my purse from the dashboard, I ran through the rain and into the reach of porch light. It was often at this time of night that Vegeta would be watching the TV with a plate of buttered toast; it was only recently that his schedule had started to change "Dad must be training" I removed my coat. "So you can watch whatever you like okay, within reason." Emptying out the contents of his school bag, Track grabbed his drink bottle before settling on the couch. Listening to the commercials merge and overlap, I caught sight of Vegeta entering from the hallway.

"Your taking it all very seriously lately."

"Hn?"

"Training. Well, this one's happy. It gives him run of the telly."

"I thought you had a meeting" he opened the bread bin.

"I did. It's over. Where'd you think we were?" Moving from the counter, I was reminded once again how overly built Vegeta was. He carried his muscle differently to the others, due to a lack of height I supposed. Resting my cup within the sink, Vegeta proceeded to browse over the back of the jam jar, processing the scientific jargon and numerical listings. At that moment the doorbell rang. Vegeta failed to even flinch, let alone show signs of getting up. Wiping my hands on the tea towel, I proceeded down the passage and on toward the front door. It was a man, I sighed a breath of relief, it was a strange man. Nightfall glowed in from behind the six-foot foreigner. Lowering his hand, I was looked at in a most peculiar way, as if I wasn't meant to be there.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Screwing up his face the man proceeded to stare down at me. "AJ?" That one word had the chamber locked, trigger cocked and bullet fired, how could I explain the suffering in my chest. Induced by a name. Latching the door behind me in rigorous panic, everything pumped wildly from out on those three front steps. "It's Trent, Trent Perkins..." he alleged "You know, Perkins Perkins smells like gherkins... you remember? You remember right?" I felt sick "I've come to take you back. I've come to take you home." I didn't even process the last part of his sentence. All that was ringing in my head was **T.R.E.N.T**. We'd known one and other ever since my family moved to Invercargill back in the summer of 1993. He'd lived a couple of kilometres from me, in the neighboring valley. Like a storm I was flooded with _milk-bottles, merry-go-rounds, gumboots, rotten apples, wool sheds, rugby, one-cent lollies, chicken wire, kisses, laughter, eels, dingys and saddles_. Stumbling backward I banged into the door.

"Go away, go away-"

"AJ, it's okay..."

"D-did it happen to you?" Shaking his head Trent clasped at his elbow.

"Hear me out Ardin, just... let me talk okay. You, well you had an embolism, here. You went into a coma... are in a coma. It was a lucky break we thought, considering. For the first few months we all assumed you would just come out of it, just around the corner you know..." he gathered at his pants "when those months grew into years and then those into ten then fifteen, people stopped talking about you, your're folks stopped visiting, but I didn't." he smiled "Around two years ago, a yank named Spencer Redden, approached your Dad about using you in a testing facility for coma research. It was a wonderful chance. From what I've been told the process... well, it's like a subconscious transfer, in this case mine into yours. You're sorta' dreaming, induced by your condition. They used me because it was assumed I would be less threatening." he shrugged "I can bring you back, they have told me what to do... you can come home. I can't believe I'm talking to you, AJ..." shaking my head, I began to cry.

"... I've a son, I was pregnant for nine months! I work... I-I gethhhurt, I remembathings..." words began to fall "This isn't a dream! You're the dream... go away I don't want you here. Go away, go away!"

"Why're you debating this?"

"I couldn't be without them."

"But they _aren't _real!"

"They're real to me!"

"I'm your friend, you'll have me. You've got a life AJ, there's a lot of money invested in you."

"What year is it?"

"What?"

"The damn year, what is it?"

"Twenty five... two thousand and twenty five."

"Twenty five... twenty, my god, oh my god... I'm going to die sooner... before them all, aren't I?"

"AJ this isn't living... it's not real. Don't you get that?"

"You've no idea what you're talking about." I think he'd thought about me far more than I had him. He had my face to look at every day. Able to watch me sleep for twenty-one years.

"Why this?" he threw up his hand "Trust you to choose a wacko reality. "

"Everything went white."

"Probably the embolism."

"Suppose..." I looked up at him "Hey, it's good to hear your voice, makes me feel a little young again."

"Christ, I'm thirty nine now... divorced twice with a daughter."

"You've a daughter?"

"Lisa. She's thirteen" he shrugged. "She lives with her mother in the states. I haven't seen her in about three years." he sighed "It's too longa' story"

"Well how long do you have?"

"The longer I stay the harder it is for me to wake up." Glancing over my shoulder Trent rubbed his arm.

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't be talking here. He'll... things are a little messy right now, just go. I'll meet you by the gate in a few minutes."

Closing the door behind me, Vegeta looked back from half way down the hall. Track was no longer in the living room, his books and felt-tips packed up and gone. I only assumed that Vegeta had chased him off to his room again. The smell of his skin gathered at me on approach and on taking him at the waist I agreed that he was the realist thing in that room.

"Who was that?" I felt the words, before I heard them.

"Just an old aquaintance."

"Aquaintance" he repeated.

I straightened from my stoop "Yeah." I watched his profile stiffen and slip dead from his skull. "Vegeta, what's the matter?"

"Don't touch me." he proclaimed, peeling both my arms away. "I contemplated just leaving, I feel absurd being here. Watching you lie and act as if nothing ever transpired." Opening my mouth to speak, he cut me off with a very loud declaration. "Tuesday! I heard you talking with Kakarott, discussing what you'd done. To think that you could... with that, that low class moron!" The moment he said Tuesday, I knew.

"Vegeta please we'd just argued-" I attempted at a feeble approach, yet was promptly warned off. "I'm not making excuses but-i-it was nothing, just a seconds comfort-"

"-what in the heck does he need comfort for!"

"It wasn't for him, look I couldn't tell you! It was just a stupid kiss, h-he was only there!"

"I want you out of here by the time I get back, you and the boy."

"I forgave you!" I shouted back, it came out so fast that I didn't in anyway have time to consider the implications of my words "All those terrible things! I never gave them a thought! You're no better than me, you're no better!"

"How dare you!" his voice grew hoarser "How dare you use that! My past was never anything to do with you, never! You filthy coward! Get out of here, get out!"

"You're not taking my house! Jesus you think you did all this by yourself! I know what I did was wrong, hell I'm not stupid - and I don't blame you if you can't forgive me. But Goku's a friend, that's all... punish him if you want, punish me! It won't change anything, Christ I don't think you'll ever be what you want." Breaking for the door I rid myself of the entire battle. Gathering at my forehead wet breath erupted past my lips, where everything stung and what wasn't stinging was numb. Ambling down the cold night lit path, I approached a man I had known better than myself. In a time when a friend was the best thing I had.

"Ardin where are you going?"

"Lemme go"

"Are you coming home, you need me to do that?"

"No..." I began walking again. "I just need to get away for a bit." Right then was when I wished for home, back within the gullies of New Zealand. Back where things were simple and a day behind. Wading our way through the unknown Tom, Dick and Harret's of Central City. Trent proceeded on amazed. Entering a small coffeehouse on the corner of Chancery and Main, we looked up to the ding of a bell. The cafe was dimly lit, murmuring like a seedy bar. Sliding into a small red booth, out of sight and out of mind, Trent slapped the table.

"I'm fucken surprised just how real it feels. I mean shit! If it were not for how I looked and well... everything else, I'd assume I was awake."

"Can you hold back on the swearing Trent..."

"What? Oh yeah whatever," he leaned forward "Ya know, I sorta' wanted to see what your _'family'_ looked like?"

"As if you would take it seriously, and besides you already know what Vegeta looks like."

"Vegeta" he repeated "That's funny. Trust you to aim for the big gun." He pat down his shirt, "Shit I thought at least my smokes would come through, look at my shirt, eighty bucks and it looks like shit here, mad. So is this _Vegeta _just as black and white?"

"What, no, colour. We had a fight, a bad one."

"Well isn't that his character?" Trent read the menu. "I thought he was a bad guy?"

"How far into the series did you see?"

"I dunno it was years ago..."

"So, you boast a good memory"

"Seriously, I don't recall, not far anyway" He shrugged.

"Well I can see why you would think that"

"Think what?"

"Think that about Vegeta."

"I guess that means he's the rehabilitated character. Most shows have one."

"What's happened in the passed time?"

"What? In the world?" he pushed back the condiments "God ah, let's see... well Pisa finally fell, ah America's first woman president... oh and Prince Will died of cancer, lung if I recall... ah... pretty close to an Aids cure." he paused "I dunno, it's hard to sum up twenty years AJ. It's like asking what the eighties were about."

"Hm, any wars?

"Well yeah, two actually, almost ten years apart. We participated in the latter, concerning mostly Korea, North..." Sensing the approach of jasmine a young woman, name tagged '_Nene'_, stopped at our booth.

"Evening. What can I get for you both."

"Yeah, just two coffees thanks."

Studying her as she walked back toward the counter, Trent released a breath in both amusement and befuddlement. "It's surreal ... you've managed to fabricate personalities and facial compositions for every single person. It boggles the mind."

"Can we drop this."

"Jesus, you've gotten up tight in your old age or maybe that Vegeta character has just turned you sour,"

"... tell me about your daughter.

"What's the point" He leaned back into his seat "You don't get this do you. You're missing life, your life... you've missed _so much_ already."

"I'd miss a whole lot more if I left."

"They wouldn't be without you. They'd still be in your head."

"I don't expect you to understand. I'm not sad, or angry by what you've told me. By all laws I should be dead right? So I guess, I know that I'm the luckiest."

"I'm sure they're real to you, but-"

"-what'll you do?" I interjected.

"I thought I'd come with. Maybe you'd change your mind," he looked away "it's awful. You're like a ghost there"

"But I'm happy _here_... think of that when you look at me." Touching his arm, I let him go, let him fall back into the reaches of my past. I wasn't _his_ anymore. The hall was dark when I entered, yet warm with bodily heat. Along the walls were pictures of years gone by, family, friends and art for the sake of merely being pretty. Placing my keys upon the telephone table, a small mummer resonated from the living room, the midnight news was on time. Star light shone in from the windows, enlightening me to the fact that no matter what the situation Vegeta always endured.

"I left my wallet" I broke.

"You were right" breath sped by his lips "I'll never be exactly what I want... but you should know that strength has no limits. I think I may go mad with you, for that I'm actually thankful. I now have a reason to hate you, and I do."

"You're just angry"

"That to..." he glanced toward the hall.

"Trent, he's outside... he leaves in an hour or so."

"Get out. I told you and the brat to go, go so I can leave this disgusting excuse for a planet in peace. Don't you think I'm serious?"

"I know you're serious. But I'm not leaving."

"Yes..." words echoed from his right arm, the surface of an olive palm staring me straight in the face "you will."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

**AUTHORS RESPONSE: **

* * *

**spontaneousxhumanxcombustion  
2005-03-13**

Yeah it's always the kid that suffers eh. Guess I kinda wrote her from my own experience, passive until finally you realize screw it, what have I got to lose. Well the tournament will feature next chapter, which will take a long time in the making I think, kinda dreading how I am to tackle the Buu situation, its so longggggggggg... and I don't wanna have to write that much!

* * *

**: DAngel :  
2005-03-08**

Thank god it doesn't feel to Mary Sueish, damn I have tried hard. Thanks for the Vegeta character point, he's my favorite so I try to stay loyal, "I am devoted to you, my one and only love" give us a break guys! Thanks for the killers arms comment, I know it took a while! Glad you like this, it's the most fun to write.

* * *

**Clicka  
2005-03-08**

Yeah she just doesn't work with Goku, I know its wrong kind hard to keep him character. Hum it was a very choppy chapter, I was trying to flesh it out kinda did it the wrong way I think.

* * *

**bLUE  
2005-03-08**

reason for the 'all over the place' above. I am finding it hard to get into Goku's character, I am trying to make him a little less black and white but he just comes off out of character, I think because he's always very honest but doesn't explode with deeper emotional-damage, like Vegeta, he's easy. Give me ideas if you want!

* * *

**Kale  
2005-03-05**

weird cause well, okay it was slightly addressed in this chapter, I don't want to say bored, but his present relationship lacks adrenaline and as we know Goku thrives of it (Battles at present are few and far between, nine years right?). The Ardin situation is dangerous and risky, a thing to conquer. The whole situation only spurring on further physical contact, in an effort to compensate the guilt. It didn't have to be Ardin I think it could have easily been 18 or perhaps Bulma, Ardin was someone most frequently visited, passive, and with his continuous rivalry with Vegeta, a challenge. Don't get me wrong he loves his wife, that's obvious, he's confused and further confused by her actions, Ardin isn't being fair to him.

* * *

**SSJ Naomi  
2005-03-03**

Hi, I hope I addressed your question about Goku above, or in this chapter, he's a hard guy to get into the head of.

* * *


	8. The Tournament

**LEAPING MOUNTAINS**  
_written by State Hopper_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)_

_  


* * *

_

"Jesus Christ Vegeta! Your son's up there!" Buckling every available joint a stranger stared back at me, where from behind green eyes he became something else, something removed from what we had built. Gathering at my fingers fear raged from within, fear for something other than myself. "Don' chu, not our home, not here..." words quivered "Please." Advancing like a mobile weapon, I was approached by a creature who snarled at every sound I made. I saw it then, the face of someone who use to be there. He was isolated in that second, detached without corporeal emotion... that man from over eleven years ago.

Lowering his hand, Vegeta slowly, like a stretching cat, withdrew toward the weight room. I'd asked myself for months upon years how Vegeta, a man who had raped the universe into a bloodied heap, could be loved so unconditionally.

Standing out beneath the porch light, I watched as Trent waved goodbye from the yards edge. Would I have done the same for him, would I have risked it all for him? "I never said thanks and well, that I never forgot you... I tried, it made it easier to believe that I was dead. I know y---" I stopped "I hope you're... happy."

"I'd be happier if you came home."

"I am home." That night, studying Track's small profile I wondered, if I woke... would I remember him? Would I know that he had ever existed, that I'd been a mother.

Two days had passed, and already I wondered if it had all really happened, if perhaps Trent was the lie. Today was Sunday and what a glorious day it was, just the way Sundays were meant to be. _The tournament had arrived. _I had never been to the northern part of the city before. I arrived alone, as Track had stayed at the Son's the previous night. Sighing into the heat of the morning, I wound my way between a collection of manufactured bodies and designed personalities, beginning to wonder what it all meant. For if indeed this was all inside my head, did that mean that they were all parts of me? Stopping in the shade of the ticket office, I watched a pair of red cloaked monks discuss the contents of their clip boards.

"Excuse me?" Spoke a thin faced man. "You look familiar, Capsule Corporation right?"

"Oh, do you work for the Briefs?"

"No, I'm a friend of Yoshida's" he adjusted his dark rimmed glasses "I think I meet you once before, it was a Christmas party. You attended with your husband right, caused quiet a fuss..." The so called '_Christmas party_' was one night in particular that I would prefer no one remembered. It was three days before Christmas, roughly two year ago. Bulma's husband, Yoshida Yohei, had invited quite a number of his colleagues, as had the Brief's their investors. In my finest evening gown, Vegeta escorted me suitably attired; though proceeding to spend most of his time out on the balcony nursing a single glass of wine.

Things began to go sour at around midnight. The man's name was Ken Marshall, a former associate of Yohie. Out on the ballroom floor, I was drunkenly spun around the room. I recall catching Bulma's expression from beside the buffet table, a look of pure embarrassment. Clutching at my pounding head, I remember trying to pull away, between the laughs and excuses. I'm still not sure how long Vegeta had been watching, either way Ken ended up inside the nearest plastered wall. Vegeta just stood there, retracting his finger as if it were the plainest thing in the world. Almost two years later and I am still in debt to Vegeta's momentary retreat from his usual stoic self.

Pushing the memory back within the dark box inside my head, I squinted up into the face of that I had no recollection. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really must be going, my son's competing."

"Oh, what's his number?"

"I don't know yet, which is why I must be going. It was nice to meet you Mr?"

"Sakamoto, but you can call me Toshio."

"I'd rather stick with Sakamoto if you don't mind." I stopped "look if you see Yohei, give my wishes." Dipping his head, Mr. Sakamoto smiled.

"Look I hate this cloak and dagger business..."

"Wha'd you mean?"

"I'm a counselor, I mostly work with couples." He produced a shiny white business card. "I was told that you would probably oppose the idea"

"Blasted busy bodies!" he retracted his hand "Sorry you've been misinformed Mr. Sakamoto, if any one needs counseling its the damn Yoshida's, they've obviously to amuse themselves elsewhere!"

"Please don't be angry. They'd good intentions Mrs. Vege-"

"It's Henderson! And I am not angry, I'm furious!"

"Please I didn't mean to offend, please, take my card... my number's there if you wish to talk, free of charge. A friend of Yohei's..." I stared at him "Is a ... friend of mine."

"I know you're only doing your job, but I don't need any help. Sorry to've wasted your time Mr. Sakamoto but I'm late, if you'll excuse me" gesturing lightly, Mr. Sakamoto stepped aside for the shade to become a welcoming companion inside the under thirteen's changing block. Glancing back over my shoulder, the tall man who I 'd no previous memory, disappeared into the glare of sunlight.

_

* * *

"Did you ever consider the fact that this is a good thing, I'm not saying cut him out entirely, but ... you've been like this for years, everyone knows it. We expected him to leave years ago, I'm surprised it's lasted this long." _

_"It was about Goku..."_

_Bulma sighed at me __"when is anything not about Goku,"_

_"We kissed... Vegeta found out, that's why this all happened." I caught the tightening in her shoulders and clench of fists._

_"You damn fool!" She erupted "Ardin w__hy!__"_

_"I know it was stupid, I was in a weird place, don't accuse me! I told you because I need help, your not helping!" exhaling heavily, I turned away from her._

_"Did you sleep with him?"_

_"No! Of course I didn't."_

_"Well I dunno', you did kiss him."_

_"God, maybe it would've been better. It would've been a direct end to all of this. Perhaps I would've at least ended up with someone, instead of this, you and a kitchen table. Not that he'd leave her, not that I'd want him."_

_Standing up, Bulma lifted her handbag from the counter "If I'm honest," she looked down at me "you got exactly what you deserved... down to the letter."_

_

* * *

_

"Mom! Mom this is for boys, you're a girl... you have to go!"

"I wanted to see if you needed any help?"

"I'm almost eight, I can do it myself." Dismissing the tone in his voice, I knelt down.

"You ready Goten?"

"Yup! My dad say's I'm ganna' win, cause I'm a Super Saiya-jin!"

"Don't be stupid. So am I" Track hopped off the bench.

"But I'm older."

"That doesn't matter." Pulling at my son's hand, he quickly tugged it free, I tired to ignore the blatant rejection but it was a hard thing to disguise. The room was small, benches and lockers, a desk and door behind us. Standing up I pushed back the hair from my face. A man was to the left of me, overseeing a pair of twin boys, which I only assumed were his son's. He nodded at me and I nodded back. The noise from the stadium had started to build, accompanied by the ruckus of a local brass band.

"Honey, your father's fighting today. Are you looking forward to seeing him? He's missed you."

"I know you're lying." he tugged at his boot.

"Excuse me," I caught movement as the only accompanying adult left the room. Waiting for the door to close, I continued. "Track why would you say that?"

"Go away!" Watching his little white and blue Gi disappear down the corridor, with more of his father present than there would ever be of me, Goten tugged at my pants.

"He didn't even wanna' play with my new toy. It's an _insectabot_.. Dad gave it to me, 'cause he said I deserved it, but I don't know why really?"

"That's nice honey. Where is everybody?"

"By the mayors box, my mom asked me to see her there. It's red and blue she said."

Running down toward the building's front entrance, Goten waved at me with a certain level of urgency. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Verging upon the stadiums interior, thousands upon thousands of people were screaming, yelling, and laughing like a human ocean. On stage was a young woman, singing a song I didn't recognise. I couldn't see her face but assumed she was pretty, especially by the way the announcer was smiling. Shielding my eyes from the sun, Goten shouted from out beneath an erected blue umbrella. At the entrance to the Mayors box were two armed guards, hands plastered at their sides and eyes set low beneath their helmets. Down toward their left was a small courtyard and building restricted to competitors. At the widely constructed front entrance, stood a short and slightly robust monk. In his hand was a small wooden clip board containing what I only assumed were competitors names.

"Name please?"

"Oh I'm not entered..."

"This area is restricted to _competitors only_."

"I know. I'm just looking after Son Goku's boy." He stared at me for a second "Son Goten, he's competing. I'm Mrs. Henderson." Browsing over his few available pages, the man's dark eyes lifted.

"You say you didn't enter?" His manner shifted. "But here you are on my list, though you didn't collect your number?"

"Ah, mistake, it was a joke, pretty lame. Just rub me off if you can. Er, I know it's an odd question but could you tell me who's arrived? I mean either Son Goku or Vegeta." Lifting up his clip board the man shrugged before answering.

"Son Goku arrived shortly before you, now Vegeta, is that a first or last name?"

"Both I suppose."

"…mmm… no, no I don't have him yet. Would you like me to have someone inform you when he arrives?"

"Oh no it's okay. I was just curious that's all." Smiling again, the man signaled me ahead. Inside the building the air was cool and refreshing, the scent of mint and thyme fighting one and other for superiority. Removing my shoes, I crossed toward the main lounge, Goten had already disappeared, my work was done. The foyer was quietly busy with polite nods, light conversation and rather sophisticated points of argument. I was pleasantly surprised, though I suspected that they were not competitors at all. Heeding a voice to my right, two blue eyes launched into sight.

"Eighteen? You're competing?"

"Why wouldn't I."

"Well. Okay sure." Catching something red in my peripheral vision, attention was shifted toward a set of slim windows facing toward the garden. "When did this start?"

"About ten minutes ago, but whatever it's about they're not making much sense."

"Wha'd you mean?" Goku stopped talking the moment I asked the question, I often forgot what little sound proofing Japanese architecture provided. There was a unmistakable tint of pink to his cheeks, leading me to believe that whatever Bulma had said had bit him to the bone. I watched Goku leave at that point, via the ivy laced gateway to his left, Bulma following suit with about as much compassion as a box of nails.

"Have you done something wrong?" Eighteen inquired, my lack of response spurned further questioning "why didn't you say anything? You moved out right..." I winced inside "I'm sorry... really, but from my experience most things end well enough, if you work at it. " For a synthetic, Eighteen was sometimes the most human.

I managed to find Goku up on the viewing deck. We had not spoken since the parent-teacher evening last Thursday. Even when Track spent the night it'd been arranged by Chichi. She'd smiled when I arrived, and I knew that her suspicions had been confirmed; her marriage had been better. His elbows were dug hard into the wooden banister when I arrived, right leg stooped and mind swimming with obvious regret. Approaching with the slightest of hesitancy, I rested in the area beside him. He glanced at me briefly, both eyes low set and expression somewhat heavy. "I had to tell her Goku... everything just went to hell."

"It's okay. She just told me what was true, I didn't want to hear it."

"Wha'd she say?"

"It doesn't matter," It wasn't often that I had a 'conversation' with Goku, sure we spoke a lot but it wasn't what I would class as deep and meaningful, but at moments like this the seriousness to his voice was enough for me to see him as something undeniably human. "Look I know you think I'm an idiot sometimes..." he tapped the balustrade "but I know what I did, I know I've come off easy… this wasn't meant to be game." I didn't want to discuss '_intentions_' with Goku, or the fact that anything had ever occurred, it was a section of conversation that made me uncomfortable to stand next to him. The memory of his touch was still too fresh, waiting there at the back of my head. The heat of his breath on my neck and pressure of his hands. Folding my arms upon the banister, a flock of birds swept over our heads to break apart the sunlight.

"Have you seen Vegeta?"

"I saw him."

"I think his exact words were '_Come Sunday, that idiot will be dead_.'"

"I owe him the chance."

"What?"

"I got myself into this, I'll get myself out... and besides, we were drawn." Turning to face him I didn't quite know how to respond. To be loyal to my husband or to warn my friend. "Don't worry..." he smiled at me "I know what I'm doing." I left Goku at that point, it felt as if there was nothing left to say, our brief but complex interaction from a week ago was over. Weaving a path through the bodies of this world I ducked into the nearest alley for a little respite. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home with my son home and try to repair our family. Eighteen was right, if you want things to _work _out you had to _work _at it. Quickening my pace to match the band's thunderous and approaching beat, I squinted into the light at the end of the ally way. Stopping at the edge of public reach, I relished my escape of the summers heat for a few more seconds.

I smelt him before I heard him. That familiar scent of after shave and workout sweat. "Get out of my way." It was almost breathed into my neck. I didn't want to turn around, it was easier to say what I had to say without analysing his expression. So I simply kept both my hands against the stone, attempting at a feeble blockade.

"Will you hear me out."

"I don't give a damn what you have to say."

"I've missed you..."

"That's your problem." I could hear the stone gritting beneath his boots, ankles twisting in what I assumed was in an effort to leave. Dropping my arms I turned around to face him, and he just stared at me, dead cold.

"Vegeta, You've never managed the kind of strength to be there for us."

"What are you talking about?!"

"This isn't strength, this is a vendetta." I had always thought it best to just get along, to agree rather than to create a fuss and come off equal. I loved him, with my every thought and action I did, but it wasn't enough. Looking up at him, I made my decision. "When this tournament is over, I am moving Track and I back home. You can stay, or you can leave. You know I still love you, but I won't do this anymore. I made a mistake, a big one, one I might never live down, but if we can't get over it then we may as well just stop because there's no hope of getting over anything else." I watched his shoulders tense "You've a wonderful son, this wasn't his mistake and I'll do whatever to make sure that he doesn't pay for it. We can still be happy, and I want to believe that you can forgive me..." I paused, considering my next string of words "I want you to battle him, you've always wanted it. He knows his limits, and if he dies; he chose to. It was his choice." I was just stared at for a second, an unreadable expression that I didn't understand. Stepping forward he reached for my neck and I flinched, a reaction I regretted making. Pulling back, I watched him walk away.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_

* * *

_

AUTHORS NOTE: _Thanks to the small amount of readers that have kept coming back! Boring business if you didn't!_


	9. Endings

**

* * *

LEAPING MOUNTAINS**  
_- written by State Hopper._

**CHAPTER NINE**  
_(Flash backs written in Italics)

* * *

_

The next hour proceeded without incident. The younger entrants fought and as expected Track and Goten wound their way to one and other. Track won. I hadn't managed to spot Vegeta amongst the spectators, yet I liked to believe that he had watched, winning was one of the few things he understood. For years, we (his family) had felt judged by it, our worth measured by what he deemed worthy. From the smallest test of character to larger feat of strength, everything was a war with him. Who was stronger, smarter, better, and yet over the years we had developed a sort of crooked harmony. Somehow it worked, somehow we managed, well... _had_ managed.

"Hey" Eighteen emerged from the space at my back. Dead ahead of us, amid the clamor of an enthusiastic crowd, Gohan stood centre stage. He was smiling, a sort of nonchalant smile that would have annoyed anybody faced with the prospect of hitting him. Watching the host sweep a hand out toward the crowd, cheers reached a triumphant and thundering peak.

"It's true right?" Eighteen's voice slid into the day "about Goku." My stomach knotted the moment she spoke his name and I knew it had crept up over my face, along with that familiar cool slide of shame.

"It's not so straight forward. Not like you think." I wanted to say something cruel, something that would get a rise out of her, because in all honesty I was beginning to feel like the only person in this whole damn world that was conflicted. Perhaps I just craved the friction, the complexity and punishment of being truly human. Eighteen left before I managed any sort of formal explanation. She didn't say much, and in a strange way I was pleased by her irritation. Heading back toward the changing rooms, my head echoed the day.

The door was unlocked when I reached home, after removing his shoes Track went directly upstairs to his room. We had eaten out, stopping at a pizzaria on our way home. Dumping my purse on the kitchen counter all four walls enveloped with a lack of family warmth. I was tired, my body had only just now managed to release itself of its own worrying thoughts. Goku and Vegeta's battle had began at 11.30am that day; it had lasted six hours and twenty odd minutes, shifting to the outer rangers once the tournament ring was destroyed. I had felt compelled to observe from a distance, from beside Piccolo who thankfully remained in a near state of silence. No body at any point expressed a fear for either man's life. I think we were all aware that this was the moment that both men had been either consciously or subconsciously heading toward all their lives. It wasn't an all mighty blast that took Goku down, though he himself delivered a few, it was a simple strike during hand to hand combat. Vegeta left shortly thereafter, saying not word to anyone... he didn't need to. I tried to imagine what thoughts would have been coursing through Vegeta's head, if Goku felt pleased, disappointed, or a bit of both.

Lying in bed that night I stared at the ceiling from within the grey darkness. Rolling my body over to his side of the bed, I heard Vegeta enter. My body rocked as he lowered his weight down onto the bed, fully clothed and hot against my back. "He wouldn't stop talking about you." I finally spoke, "_Did you see Dad, he did this, he did that_..." I reiterated "Wee thing was pretty chuffed." Huffing in acknowledgment Vegeta adjusted his pillow an after some time, he responded.

"Kakarott's not to enter here again. Due not to that nonsense but because I have nothing more to take from him. He has been beaten, he is insignificant to me now." Glancing across my shoulder, I rolled over.

"I can't promise that Vegeta, yes I'm sure he won't visit any time soon but I will have to see him again. Whether at a school function, a friend's birthday or something equally domestic... I won't lie and say _'yes, never again'_." Furrowing his brow, Vegeta moved his head to stare dead into the ceiling fan. "I love you..." I continued. "but all get one do-over right... can't this be mine." Looking across at me, I saw the corner of his mouth hook upward.

"Hmph... what would be worth the trade" he smirked "this can be yours."

* * *

Goku and Vegeta would never regain their friendship, or tolerance as Vegeta said, and perhaps that was best. We didn't collect Vegeta's winnings, because as rules state the battle mustn't leave the ring. Yet with Tracks small bundle, we moved from Capsule corp, and brought a small house on the southern side of town, basically as far from the Briefs and Son's as possible. I got another job, and began night classes and Red Ruby college for older learners.

Vegeta changed after Goku's defeat. He had won. He was the known best, and Goku had acknowledged the fact. I told Vegeta I was pregnant five weeks following his victory. At first he seemed oblivious to the idea of another child, though slowly through careful nudging he began to change face. I hoped for a girl, and proposed that we call her Lane; keeping with spirit of things.

Today would have been our ten year anniversary.

Vegeta died on June 31st; five months following the tournament and along with everybody else.

Four weeks after I awoke, I could still hear his voice. My hands were pale and thin, and I'd feel my heart stop for just a moment. I hoped I would die. The embolism (as Trent informed) had left me paralyzed on the right side, Vegeta would have laughed and said that it was human problem, I would walk again. At night, I could hear Track's foot steps down the hall, running in to see me, to hug me, to call me his mum. I felt numb, as if all that I had once been was sucked out and gone. I woke to find my stomach flat and gaunt, my baby dead with the rest of them. Trent visited often, and called me pet names; like beautiful, treasure and sweetie. I couldn't muster the energy to be 'me' for him, to be what he wanted. I moved into a small house in Wellington and was granted an aid nurse for the first few weeks.

To this day, I still see Vegeta's face behind my eyelids, and though he may look like blocks of ink, nobody truly understands what he really is. I see no pictures of Track, and as I lie in bed at night I form his face over and over in my head, terrified that I might forget him...

All I want, is to be real again.

**The End.**


End file.
